


Get The End Game (Разыграть Эндшпиль)

by IRON_FROST



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 11:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRON_FROST/pseuds/IRON_FROST
Summary: Они умирают в бесплодном космосе. Позади у каждого остались ошибки, несбывшиеся надежды, разрушенные мечты и одна на двоих неоконченная история любви. Говорят, в конце хорошо вспомнить о том, с чего всё началось. Возможно, уничтоженная Вселенная стоила этой встречи? Хватит ли им сил за оставшиеся несколько мгновений сказать друг другу самые важные слова?Ведь Доктор Стрэндж сказал, что по-другому быть не могло.../english vers/They die in barren space. Behind each of them were mistakes, unfulfilled hopes, shattered dreams, and one unfinished love story for both of them. It says that at the end it's good to remember how it all started. Perhaps the universe is destroyed the cost of this meeting? Would they have the strength to say the most important words to each other in the few remaining moments?After all, Dr. strange said it couldn't have been any other way...
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Kudos: 10





	1. l

We're catching dreams from the everyday  
Streamed live  
And though our hearts are off the open world  
Our minds are far away  
And if you speak to the quiet man  
Speechless  
Our efforts way outside the city lights  
Our minds beyond repair

(David O'Dowda — Machine lines)

_Тишина…_

Приборы врали, а некоторые из них и вовсе отказали практически сразу после взлёта, так что определить точно, сколько времени они уже провели в этом тягостном молчании, было почти невозможно. Несколько дней по самым скудным подсчетам. Идея играть в молчанку принадлежала Старку, который первым почувствовал — высчитал? Небула не понимала всех его манипуляций, которые тот проводил хаотично, но с убийственной точностью, планомерно изучая корабль, — что кислорода у них осталось немного. Точнее, исходя из формулировки гения, недостаточно, чтобы они могли тратить его на разговоры. Именно тогда Тони предложил общаться короткими записками. Поддерживать связь знаками, меньше шевелиться и стараться больше понимать друг друга по взгляду — всё, чтобы хоть как-то продлить их век в бесплодной космической пустоши, по которой они плыли без единой надежды прибиться к берегу в этой новой, на половину уничтоженной Вселенной. Поначалу мысль показалась дикой, но это сработало. По расчетам Старка им удалось снизить потребление кислорода почти вдвое. В свою очередь Небула отказалась от воды и еды. Не то чтобы совсем, конечно, но «топливо», способное поддерживать теплящуюся в её механическом теле жизнь, не требовалось ей в таком же объеме, как мужчине, который был напрямую зависим от удовлетворения естественной потребности. Поначалу он, правда, пытался настаивать на равном делении, но ей удалось его переубедить. Договориться. Бесчестно было пользоваться его объективно угасающими силами, — кислородное голодание всё же было по-своему неумолимо, — но небольшой обман стоил того. В конце концов, ни одному из них не хотелось оставаться в космосе в полном одиночестве. Шансов на спасение и так практически не было, так что добавлять к этому плачевному исходу событий ещё и возможное сумасшествие, вызванное одиночеством и осознанием неизбежности своей участи, — план не из лучших. Оба это хорошо понимали, хоть об этом напрямую не говорили.

_Молчали._

Новой точкой отсчета стала запись. Послание Старка тем, кто выжил. Кому-то из своих, безусловно близкому, родному, но утерянному и будто бы ещё при жизни. Во всяком случае той, которую он знал, помнил до того, как… Без особого упования на успех мужчина настоял на том, чтобы потратить энное количество кислорода на эту затею, пояснив, что таким образом сможет в последний раз позаботиться о тех, кто ему дорог. Конечно, гений старался быть убедительным, приводя в аргумент тот факт, что это один из немногих правильных поступков в его жизни, которых, по эмоциональным заверениям самого Старка, было не так уж много, а этот и вовсе должен был — мог — оказаться последним. Эдаким финальным аккордом его попыток изменить мир и себя к лучшему. Небулу эти доводы не устраивали. В возникшем же на короткий период споре он с впечатляющим мужеством силился не показывать своего страха, признавая, что, возможно, нет никого в живых из тех, кому эта запись была адресована. Вместо этого гений тут же представил вариант, при котором она будет своего рода вложением в информационную копилку для потомков. По его мнению, будущие поколения или же даже просто те, кто выжил, наверняка попытаются разобраться в случившемся. Узнать правду. Между тем, в этом предположении было рациональное зерно. Именно оно оказалось достаточно убедительным, чтобы Небула уступила, но шутки на тему наследия не были настолько смешными, чтобы вызвать на губах что-то большее, чем просто очередную нервную улыбку — одну из многих за последнее время на лице гения. Будто Тони хотел её успокоить. Она почти купилась на эту его манеру внушать уверенность и спокойную меланхолию, на мгновение даже поверила ему, но затем перехватила взгляд, неосторожно брошенный в её сторону из-под дрожащих от усталости и наваливающегося сна ресниц, и наваждение спало. В глубине его глаз плескалась боль — ядовитое море непролитых слез горького сожаления, что среди прочих выжил именно он. Цена, которую Стрэндж заплатил за его жизнь, оказалась для самого гения непомерной, и теперь он корил себя каждую минуту за то, что дышит, в то время как…

_Об этом они тоже не говорили. Молчали._

Получив одобрение с её стороны, Старк затих. Долго сидел в одной позе, так что Небула всерьёз начала опасаться за его состояние, пока он осторожно не пересел, просто вытягивая явно затекшие ноги. Всё это время беспрестанно что-то писал на небольшом огрызке бумаги, даже несмотря на то часто закрывал глаза и будто бы на сухую плакал, не позволяя себе явной жалости. В это мгновение он продолжал чиркать по листку — быстро, четко, выверенно. Всё это время мужчина не просто сочинял речь, перебирая варианты, — он прощался, просил прощения, обдумывая последние слова, которым было суждено сорваться с его языка. Однако, несмотря на это, гений совершенно точно не жалел себя. Скорее ненавидел. Искренне, жгуче, до глубины души, основательно коря за каждую прожитую минуту. Гложимый чувством вины, Тони долго собирался с мыслями, понимая, что у него будет не так много времени на запись своего прощального послания. Только когда закончил, на миг выглядел довольным, умиротворенным, но затем на лице снова появилась легкая обеспокоенность и обреченность. Он знал, что, стоит ему записать это видео, как для них будет пройдена своеобразная точка невозврата.

Лебединая песня Тони Старка была готова. Небула не поняла, почему, называя в очередной записке так свою затею, мужчина широко усмехался. Счастливым гений не выглядел. Скорее смирившимся, принявшим для себя какое-то решение, благодаря которому больше не боялся. Страдал, но не страшился. Всматриваясь в его лицо, девушка пыталась угадать, что пряталось за этой напускной самоуверенностью и невозможными глазами, жадно вбиравшими в себя всякое, даже самое робкое сияние. В Тони было много жизни. Намного больше, чем он или она могли себе позволить. Именно это открытие, сделанное ею чуть ранее, по-настоящему, методично, раз за разом причиняло ей боль, когда Небула в очередной раз напарывалась на него в этом страждущем, неутомимом взоре. С того самого момента, когда мужчина, ещё не вполне пришедший в себя от произошедшего, раненный и, судя по всему, достаточно серьёзно, уверенно заявил, что они должны выбраться с этой убогой, напитанной смертью планеты, чтобы помочь тем, кто, возможно, ещё нуждался в них. С самой первой минуты Старк, двигаясь в обозначенном направлении, боролся не только за себя, а за каждого, кто ещё дышал. Ушедших было не вернуть. Тогда Небула поняла, что с ним, возможно, у неё есть шанс. Никто не мог и подумать, что, сев на «Милано», они окажутся в хитроумной ловушке, где вся их героическая миссия сведется к банальному балансированию на грани жизни и смерти — медленному танцу угасающего пламени свечи.

На самом деле лишь одна улыбка из многих, вскользь брошенных им в общении и в целом за всё то время, что они провели вместе, по-настоящему затронула его глаза. В тот момент, надо признать, она стоила многого, если не сказать, была бесценна. Незадолго перед этим Небула оставила его в одиночестве — ушла в смежный отсек, чтобы дать возможность записать послание, выговориться своему шлему без свидетелей и оглядки на соседа. Он провожал её благодарным взглядом, немного нервно теребя короткие волосы на макушке. С недавних пор его руки слегка дрожали. Это началось пару дней назад, когда скудные запасы провианта подошли к концу. Точнее сказать, прошло четверо суток с тех пор, как, проснувшись после короткого, мало восстанавливающего сна, они осознали, что им больше нечем было утолять голод и жажду. За время их бессистемного звездного дрейфа Старк похудел. Сильно. Небула замечала в нем слабость, апатию и частое состояние легкой дремоты, наваливающейся на него всякий раз, стоило пошевелиться чуть больше обычного. Он иссыхал, у него ввалились глаза, под которыми залегли не проходящие тени. От холёной бородки не осталось и следа — на лице была довольно густая, почти ровная поросль щетины, расползшейся по запавшим щекам, стекавшей к горлу. Несмотря на это, в момент записи голос гения был сильным, полнокровным, немного хриплым, но достаточно звучным. Он гулко резонировал от стен корабля, разносясь по всей посудине довольно четким эхо, скользящим в прохладном вакууме по остаткам воздуха. Она, конечно, слышала каждое его слово, но виду не подала, когда вернулась на зов вновь воцарившейся тишины. Знала, чего ему это стоило. Старк сидел на своем прежнем месте, приникнув к стене, откинув голову назад и глядя в иллюминатор. За последнее время выражение на его лице редко менялось и почти всегда выражало скорбную тоску, принятие. Однако в этот раз было по-другому. Настолько, что у Небулы перехватило дыхание.

Повернув голову в её сторону, мужчина взглянул на неё чистыми, искрящимися неподдельной радостью глазами, и улыбнулся. Беззаветно счастливо, по-детски искренне и по-особенному благодарно, как никогда прежде, ни разу за все дни, что они провели вместе на этом корабле. Пораженная силой этого взора, Небула подумала о том, что, возможно, ещё никто и никогда не смотрел на неё вот так, словно она всё ещё живая, а не пересобранный киборг — запчасть для плана, которому не суждено было сбыться. Ненужный инструмент навязывания своей воли, который легко, без сожалений собирались выбросить на помойку. Утилизировать. Стереть, как и половину Вселенной, для установления идеального баланса и порядка. На её памяти эта улыбка, подаренная гением ей одной, была самой красивой из тех, что девушке приходилось видеть за всю свою не слишком счастливую жизнь. Разглядывая Старка, она подмечала всякие мелочи, стремясь запомнить каждую из них, бережно сохранить в памяти, как самое светлое воспоминание на судный черный день. Так Небула заметила, что в этот момент вокруг его глаз проявились многие морщинки, рассыпавшиеся невероятно тонкой паутинкой по смуглой коже, а в уголках рта — лукавые складочки, добавившие очарования, на щеках — нежные ямочки, сделавшие выражение лица почти озорным. От того, каким юным и беспечальным, умиротворенным был в этот момент Тони, Небула почувствовала то, что не случалось с ней уже давно. Кольнуло где-то внутри, глубоко за рёбрами, у самой груди. Ощутимо, словно кто-то ударил по больному, заставляя всё тело переживать короткий спазм, расходящийся раскатистым ощущением пульсации по нервным окончаниям, не до конца атрофированным в её пересобранном теле, чудом уцелевших после всех проведенных с нею манипуляций «улучшения». Глядя на него, девушка знала, что Старк, улыбаясь ей впервые так открыто, безмятежно, на самом деле прощался, говоря намного больше, чем можно было написать, одним лишь взглядом.

_Тони Старк будет последним хорошим воспоминанием, когда придёт её черед. О нем она будет думать и помнить, пока не заснет мертвым сном. Об этом они, конечно, тоже промолчали и уж тем более не стали писать. Кислорода оставалось всего часов на десять. Или девять. Никто не знал точно._

По ощущениям прошло не больше четырех часов, но посреди космоса, в полной невесомости, среди холодных и бесстрастных звезд жизнь ощущалась по-иному. Точнее, никак. Она незаметно ускользала, словно сухой песок сквозь пальцы, просачивалась мелкими песчинками, постепенно покидая ладонь. Первое время хотелось сжать кулак посильнее, и, покуда была жива надежда, они оба именно так и поступали — боролись, сопротивлялись, пытались навязать событиям свои условия, но теперь на это не было сил. За дни, проведенные в этом плену между жизнью и смертью, постепенно пришло понимание, что им отсюда попросту не выбраться, не спастись. Никто их не искал, ведь скорее всего их уже причислили к спискам пропавших без вести. Сказать «мёртвых» не поворачивался язык. Не хотелось. Они ведь пока ещё были живы, и что-то внутри отчаянно, с надрывом протестовало против того, чтобы даже мысленно они называли себя умершими, хотя в глубине души уже смирились и считали именно так. Забавный внутренний конфликт.

Соскользнув с облюбованного ею кресла, в обивке которого первое время ещё угадывался аромат Гаморы, Небула сделала пару шагов и устроилась рядом со Старком. Его голова почти тут же тяжело легла на её плечо. Дыхание мужчины было тихим и глубоким. Он слабел. С каждой минутой, отсчитывающей для него приближение неминуемого конца. Она хотела заговорить с ним. В последний раз, ведь теперь уже не было никакого смысла экономить кислород, делать вид, будто их это спасет. Тони умирал, и, возможно, это был их последний шанс просто пообщаться. Сказать вслух всё то, о чем они так старательно всё это время молчали. Однако гений не дал ей вымолвить и слова. С тихим стоном поднял руку и приложил кончики мозолистых пальцев к губам, несколько раз тихонько пристукнув по ним. Он просил её помолчать, сохранить призрачную надежду…

Писклявая трель датчика заставила вздрогнуть обоих. Синхронно повернув головы в сторону приборной панели, они увидели, как в сизом полумраке замерцала лампочка, оповещающая о перехваченном сигнале бедствия. Переглянувшись, они безмолвно приняли одно решение на двоих, и Небула, державшаяся на ногах немного крепче, поднялась, направившись к капитанскому креслу. Оставшись без её поддержки, гений неимоверным усилием воли заставлял себя держать глаза открытыми, подпитывая свои стремительно угасающие силы пробудившимся где-то глубоко внутри любопытством. Про себя Тони гадал, кто бы это мог быть. Он старательно гнал от себя обманчиво обнадёживающие мысли о том, что им повезло наткнуться на каких-нибудь астронавтов из очередной миссии NASA, которые просто оказались беспомощны без поддержки Хьюстона, но вполне могли придумать план, чтобы вернуться домой, имея при этом в запасе достаточное количество кислорода. Тем более Старк запрещал себе думать о том, что сигнал подал кто-то из своих. Им здесь попросту нечего было делать. Незачем лететь в небеса, когда не можешь разобраться с тем, что происходит на земле. Разве что только для того, чтобы сбежать от пугающей, ужасной реальности, но никого бы из членов своей бывшей команды мужчина не смог даже мысленно и от обиды назвать трусом. Пожалуй, из всех именно ему досталась роль самого малодушного героя, ведь даже с угрозой вселенского масштаба на пороге он так и не решился позвонить Стиву-чёрт-бы-его-побрал-Роджерсу.

_Не выражаться…_

Наблюдая за тем, как Небула пилотирует их посудину, взяв управление на себя, Тони медленно, осторожно поднялся на ноги и неуверенной походкой направился к иллюминатору. Прислонившись грудью к прохладному стеклу, гений с оттяжкой выдохнул и, коротко мотнув головой, устремил взгляд вперед, в искрящуюся звездной пылью даль, угадывая за дымкой млечного пути очертания корабля — небольшого борта, полностью темного, дрейфующего практически в одной точке в невесомости. Должно быть, у него был поврежден двигатель. Всматриваясь до рези в глазах в постепенно проясняющуюся картину, Старк заметил первые обломки — довольно крупные куски металла и жести, планирующие вокруг. Небула тоже их видела, и от того, что с каждым мгновением мусора становилось всё больше, она напрягалась сильнее. Вскоре вокруг не осталось ни клочка свободного пространства. Вперемешку с обломками в космосе парили погибшие. Бесчисленное количество тел, хаотично планировавших, сталкивающихся друг с другом, будто в каком-то совершенно безумном, ужасающем танце смерти. Глядя на это, к горлу подкатывала тошнота, в груди сжималось сердце и неприятный холодок сползал от затылка по спине к крестцу, заставляя неуютно поёжиться.

— Они…

Старк порывисто обернулся и предупредительно качнул головой. Им нельзя было тратить скудные остатки кислорода на то, чтобы обсудить умерших. Конечно, ему тоже было не по себе ото всего вокруг и молчать с каждой минутой становилось всё труднее, хотелось высказать все терзающие изнутри мысли, произнести вслух всё то, что пугало и мучило с той самой поры, как они объявили «Милано» территорией молчания, но лишать себя последних часов жизни во имя тех, кому уже ничем нельзя было помочь — глупо. Кроме того, сигнал бедствия совершенно очевидно подавал кто-то живой. Слабо верилось в то, что очередное тело случайно наткнулось на нужный рычаг внутри дрейфующего корабля, больше всего похожего на спасательную шлюпку. Фантастика на грани фола. Впрочем, после всего, что произошло с ним с две тысячи двенадцатого года, Старк был готов принять за истину что угодно. Убежденного атеиста даже почти заставили признать существование Бога, хотя так и не убедили в наличии глубокого смысла религии. Так что у безумной теории насчет SOS-вызова были вполне реальные шансы на жизнь, которые, по большому счету, игнорировал сам Тони, предпочитавший цепляться за остатки рассудка.

Небула плотно поджала губы и согласно кивнула. Уверенно держа в руке штурвал, она спланировала к кораблю, замершему посередине этого хаоса и разрухи. Пробежавшись взглядом по приборной панели, она указала подошедшему к ней гению на кнопки внешней связи. Необходимо было связаться с теми, кто потенциально нуждался в помощи, чтобы выяснить детали предстоящей операции. К несчастью, они не могли предложить особенно много, а потому следовало в первую очередь трезво оценить свои силы, чтобы не давать отчаявшимся людям надежду, оправдать которую не окажется возможным. Слишком жестоко в создавшихся условиях было бы пообещать спасение, ведь сами они так же умирали, просто очень медленно. Поразмыслив над её предложением, Старк согласно кивнул и медленно облизнул пересохшие, обескровленные, растрескавшиеся губы. Наблюдая за тем, как мужчина собирается с силами, Небула молча взяла его за руку и покрепче сжала сухую, прохладную ладонь в своей. Вздернув уголок рта в ободряющей ухмылке, Тони тяжело привалился грудью на приборную панель, склоняясь над микрофоном. Главное, чтобы теперь ему хватило сил заговорить спустя столько времени.

— Подтвердите статус.

Его голос прозвучал надтреснуто, скрипуче и почти незнакомо. Стараясь не думать об этом, мужчина сосредоточился на ожидании ответа с обратной стороны. Наконец в динамике раздался треск, но ни единого слова по обратной связи было не разобрать. Нахмурившись, Старк задумчиво поджал губы и повторил обращение.

— Статус. Вам нужна помощь?

На этот раз к стрекочущему звуку примешался тихий, тонкий писк. По всему выходило, что канал связи был сломан или поврежден. Вопросительно взглянув на Небулу, Тони едва заметно пожал плечами. С одной стороны, обратная реакция подтверждала, что на корабле оставался кто-то живой, явно нуждающийся в спасении, но с другой… Доверие стоило слишком дорого. Они уже заплатили высокую цену за свои жизни и вряд ли могли позволить себе широкий жест доброй воли. Втянув щеки, гений решительно нахмурился и вновь потянулся к микрофону.

— Морзе. Статус.

Некоторое время на той стороне была тишина, а затем… Три коротких-три длинных-три коротких. Заполошно вдохнув, Старк с искренним облегчением и восторгом взглянул на пораженную Небулу и широко улыбнулся, чувствуя себя чертовым триумфатором на пепелище. Порывисто подавшись к микрофону, мужчина коротко закашлялся, чувствуя, как легкие рвет от чересчур объемного глотка воздуха после долгого периода лишений и приучения организма к малым, почти незначительным дозам.

— Сколько вас?

Небула от волнения тоже склонилась к динамику, стискивая руку Старка с такой силой, что тот невольно охнул от боли, почувствовав, как немеет запястье. Виновато насупившись, девушка отпустила ладонь гения и повинно качнула головой, пряча глаза от его слабо укоряющего взгляда. Тишину прорезал звук. Два коротких рывка помех, после которых у девушки и мужчины сердца едва не пробили грудные клетки. Всего двое. Они вполне могли взять их на борт, попытаться спасти. Но запасы кислорода… Прищурившись, Тони болезненно поджал губы шумно выдохнул. Им хватило бы вдвоем ещё часов на пять при среднем расчете, но на четверых этого запаса было недостаточно, чтобы протянуть и три. Возможно, своим спасением они обрекали их ещё на более скорую гибель, и эта мысль представлялась особенно пугающей. Отвратительной. Дать надежду, чтобы затем сгинуть всем вместе где-то посреди этой звездной пустоши. Впрочем, бросить их тоже было нельзя.

— У нас заканчивается кислород.

Тони передал сообщение, безотрывно глядя в глаза своей спутницы. Приняв решение признаться честно в том, что они с большой натяжкой претендовали на звание «корабль спасения», мужчина с дрожью у сердца ожидал ответа. Как в таком случае поступил бы он? Умирать долго и мучительно в одиночестве, отчаянно надеясь на ещё один призрачный шанс быть обнаруженным и вызволенным из капкана смерти, или же согласиться на членство в практически анонимном клубе счастливых самоубийц, чтобы только не оставаться до последней минуты одному наедине со своими мыслями? Возможно, гений бы предпочел первое. По его мнению, ничего героического в том, чтобы просто умереть после того, как за тебя пожертвовали камень бесконечности, не было. Потому и оплакивать Старк бы себя не позволил.

Небула первой заметила какое-то индикационное мельтешение со стороны корабля перед ними. Постучав по плечу впавшего в задумчивый анабиоз гения, она указала на спасательную шлюпку, с которой пытались подать световой сигнал бедствия системы «Земля-Воздух». Поначалу Старк почти ничего не мог разобрать, что и говорить о девушке, для которой эта игра огоньков была полной бессмыслицей, не читаемой абракадаброй. Однако гения вскоре осенило. Подхватив в руки первый попавшийся листок, Тони начал, не глядя, что-то быстро записывать, напряженно наблюдая за подаваемыми сигналами. Вскоре под его рукой сложилось целое послание, которое он расшифровал специально для остававшейся в неведении спутницы.

_«Следовать дальше не в состоянии. Самолет сильно поврежден. Укажите направление следования»_

Внимательно изучив записку, Небула вопросительно посмотрела на мужчину и, немного поразмыслив, согласно кивнула. Возможно, кодировка не в полной мере отражала действительность, но те, кто были в шлюпке, явно владеющие способами передачи информации, совершенно точно не хотели оставаться одни. В этом их уж точно нельзя было винить. Уверенно взявшись за штурвал, девушка кивнула гению и направила «Милано» ближе к кораблю, зависшему в пространстве. Грузно опустившись в кресло второго пилота, Тони утомленно прикрыл глаза. Конечно, они поступали правильно, подбирая таких же страдальцев, оказавшихся в заточении у судьбы, но если у них не было координат и плана, как выбраться из космоса, то шансов спастись практически не оставалось. Надеяться было попросту не на что. Тогда, возможно, эта благодетель была ничем иным, как обманом — сладким ядом, который им предстояло принять всем вместе и наконец заснуть.

_Навечно._


	2. ll

Hello, darkness, my old friend,  
I've come to talk with you again,  
Because a vision softly creeping,  
Left its seeds while I was sleeping,  
And the vision that was planted in my brain  
Still remains within the sound of silence.

(Disturbed — The Sound of Silence)

Время сыграло с ними злую шутку. Растянувшись сначала в длинную, казавшуюся бесконечной ленту, обманчиво ластящуюся к рукам и скользящую шелком между пальцев, очень скоро оно превратилось в сулящую смерть петлю, которая затягивалась на горле всё сильнее. С тех пор, как они поняли, что спасательная шлюпка не пригодна для транспортировки, для них начался обратный отсчет. Осознавать это было невыносимо, но ещё большее отчаяние вызвал сам факт бесперспективности какой бы то ни было борьбы. От нечего делать они первое время ругались, спорили, даже бросались друг на друга с ножами-обвинениями, но эмоции улеглись. Отныне больше не было желания что-то доказывать, кричать, даже просто говорить — душа просила тишины. Перед ними простиралась вечность в ожидании бесславного конца, и проводить её в спорах без победителей и проигравших не было смысла. Финал их истории оказался настолько постыдным, что на глаза невольно наворачивались горькие слезы, душащие подступающими к горлу рыданиями, сбитыми в тугой ком невыразимой внутренней тоски. Оба хорошо понимали, что в их спасении не было ничего героического или достойного. Всего лишь расчет, на деле не оправдавший ожиданий. Им стоило бы пожертвовать своими никчемными жизнями ради тех, кто этого действительно заслуживал, умереть за свой народ, присоединиться к тем, кто встретил смерть без страха и упрека. Однако всего этого они не сделали, искренне веруя, что поступают правильно и дерзость хитроумного маневра окупится сполна. Теперь же, словно в наказание за ошибку и проявленное малодушие, несостоявшиеся триумфаторы оказались заперты на корабле посреди безжизненного космоса, и реющие вокруг тела служили немым укором им за ту жизнь, которой ни один из них ни заслуживал.

_Ни Брунгильда, ни Локи._

Трикстер окончательно замкнулся в себе несколько дней назад. Вывести его из состояния глубокой задумчивости, равно как и из себя, не получалось ни мытьем, ни катанием. Он подолгу сидел на одном месте, разглядывая космическую пустошь, всматривался в очертания тел, парящих в невесомости. Валькирия догадывалась, кого именно Бог пытался рассмотреть среди прочих, но вслух произнести это имя не могла. Конечно, они оба надеялись, что Тору удалось каким-нибудь образом спастись, но вероятность благополучного исхода после того взрыва, который предстал их взору, казалась фантастической. Оба хорошо понимали, что выстоять против Камня Силы было практически невозможно. Именно поэтому Локи винил себя за смерть брата, уверяясь с каждым днем все больше, что для него, как и для них, всё кончено. Возможно, поступи он как-то иначе, придумай что-то ещё, и всё могло бы сложиться иначе, но на этот раз никакого второго шанса не было. Будущее, прежде представлявшееся шкатулкой с возможностями, на проверку оказалось ничем иным, как ловушкой для мечтателя. Лафейсон рискнул раскрыть ларец, и кара оказалась неминуемой.

Запасов продовольствия, как и воды, на корабле не было. Первое время горе притупляло чувство голода, но вскоре игнорировать естественные потребности становилось всё сложнее. В один из дней Брунгильда разделила с трикстером небольшой запас какого-то жгучего пойла, плескавшегося в её набедренной фляге, но этих ничтожных капель было недостаточно, чтобы утолить жажду. Всего лишь слабое утешение и несколько мгновений горечи на кончике языка. За весь период их дрейфа в космосе Бог несколько раз пытался призвать на помощь магию, но его силы были истощены, а потому ничего путного не получилось — лишь бесплодные всполохи, подарившие секунды неоправдавшейся надежды. Валькирия тем временем пробовала связаться с кем-нибудь в доступном радиусе, подавала сигналы, но раз за разом по обратной связи получала в ответ лишь молчание и тишину. За всё время, что они провели на шлюпке, ни один корабль не приблизился к ним настолько, чтобы услышать призыв о помощи. Постепенно мысль о том, что случилось что-то ужасное, быть может, даже непоправимое, все прочнее укоренялась в сознании. Нечто в душе, на самой её глубине, отказывалось признать вероятность такого исхода, но беспристрастный разум раз за разом выделял лишь одну мысль: Танос добился своего. Вселенная, какой она была, перестала существовать.

Отчаяние ширилось бездной, затягивающей их в самый центр. Возможно, найди они возможность поговорить о том, что мучило обоих и каждого в отдельности, им стало бы легче, но даже перед лицом смерти ни один не стремился обнажиться. Уродливых шрамов боялись все. По причине обоюдного упрямства, в страхе и полном безмолвии проходили часы, складывающиеся в ту самую вечность, которой они были милостиво прокляты. Редким исключением служили минуты, когда они обменивались короткими, ничего не значащими фразами, да и то в последнее время говорила только Брунгильда. Локи же почти не реагировал на её попытки завести разговор, ограничиваясь или короткими жестами, или скупыми, короткими ответами, а порой и вовсе не откликался, словно не слышал ни своего имени, ни прочих, обращенных к нему слов. Казалось, он ждал смерти, которая всё никак не наступала.

Иногда в попытке почувствовать, что жизнь ещё теплилась в них и тепло не оставило их тела, они сидели рядом. В такие моменты обычно Брунгильда подсаживалась к Лафейсону и замирала, словно напитывалась его присутствием, ощущавшимся в обычное время слишком слабо. Порой ей казалось, что Локи тоже сдвигался чуть ближе, прижимался чуточку теснее, но заговорить об этом не решалась. Озвученная вслух слабость, проявленная Богом, могла вынудить его отказаться даже от столь малого проявления чувств, и тогда она бы осталась совсем одна. Отказывающаяся признаться себе в этом открыто, в глубине души Валькирия искренне боялась подобного исхода. Она не хотела вновь оказаться той единственной выжившей посреди поля брани. Кошмар, преследовавший её долгие годы, вновь мог стать реальностью, пусть и с другой историей, но с весьма похожим на прежний исходом. Именно поэтому девушка ничего не говорила трикстеру о своих наблюдениях — лишь всякий раз теснее приникала к его плечу, искренне благодарная за то, что был рядом. Несмотря ни на что. Пусть молча и отстраненно, но был, помогая попросту не сойти с ума.

В один из дней — какой именно они уже не знали, ибо давно сбились с точного счета — всё изменилось. Валькирия первой заметила корабль в сиренево-черной дымке. Поднявшись на ноги, она прильнула к иллюминатору, с замиранием сердца всматриваясь в блеск хромированного борта, отразившего сияние холодных, безжизненных звезд. Лафейсон поначалу никак не отреагировал на её оживление. Погруженный в свои мысли, принц падшего Асгарда по-прежнему, как и всё последнее время, оставался безучастным к происходящему вокруг. Апатичность его состояния на мгновение вызвала некоторое раздражение у воительницы, но она довольно быстро справилась с ним, напомнив себе, что у того было обоснованное право корить себя за всё, что произошло. В конце концов он действительно виновен, так почему бы и не предоставить ему пару часиков на самобичевание, если впереди — необъятное временное пространство, которое они оба не знали, как потратить? Возможно, придя по итогу к согласию с самим собой, пусть даже не слишком уверенному, величайший трикстер сможет отправиться в мир за чертой умиротворенным. В этом, пожалуй, Брунгильда ему даже немного завидовала. Для неё это было абсолютно невозможно.

— Я вижу какую-то посудину, — зычно произнесла Валькирия, обернувшись и бросив на Лафейсона сосредоточенный взгляд через плечо. — По виду не военный. Может, нам стоит связаться с ними?

Недоверчиво покосившись на спутницу, Локи лишь раздраженно хмыкнул и качнул головой, снова отворачиваясь в демонстрации полного безразличия. Несмотря на то, что ему удалось выжить, провернуть, возможно, величайший трюк в истории, он не чувствовал себя живым. Его линия бытия оборвалась в тот самый миг, когда корабль, на котором оставался Тор, буквально рассыпался, распылился на частицы под воздействием Камня Силы. Был ли жив его брат или всё оказалось напрасным — вопрос, который мучал Бога беспрестанно. Он отчаянно хотел верить в лучшее, но было ли у него на это право? По всему выходило, что нет. К чему надежда, если нет убеждений?

— Так мне связаться с ними? — нетерпеливо уточнила Валькирия, щуря глаза. — Локи, приди в себя. У нас появился шанс выбраться. Ты, конечно, можешь остаться и продолжить морально разлагаться, но я хочу выбраться и, при возможности, отомстить.

— Неужели ты не способна принять решение? — с просачивающимся в голос раздражением довольно резко ответил трикстер, вскинув голову. — Неужто боишься ответственности, цена которой — наши жизни?

Он наградил её ледяным, полным равнодушия взором, а затем поднялся на ноги и подошел к иллюминатору. Упомянутая спутницей месть всколыхнула в нем затравленную жажду возмездия. Словно дикий зверь, почуявший аромат свежей крови, она вскинулась и заскреблась опасными когтями по ребрам, требуя для себя выхода. Всё это время пламя лютого гнева едва тлело внутри, подогреваемое болью утраты, а теперь словно бы вспыхнуло с новой силой и жгло изнутри, опаляло, грозя обратить в пепел. Однако Локи медлил. Он не был уверен, что может позволить себе эту блажь — надежду на то, что искупление для него — для них обоих — ещё возможно. Риск был слишком велик, а разочарование и последствия очередной ошибки грозились оказаться и вовсе невыносимыми. С трудом, конечно, представлялось, чтобы мародеры появились так быстро, но и верить в спасение Локи не спешил. На них легко могли напасть, тем более, что сейчас они были довольно уязвимы. На сей раз действовать необходимо было осторожно и медленно, выверяя каждый шаг, ибо второго подобного шанса могло и вовсе не представиться. Требовался точный расчет.

— Подай сигнал бедствия. Посмотрим, как они отреагируют, — сухо произнес трикстер, хмуря брови.

Валькирия смерила его уничижающим взглядом и раздраженно закатила глаза. Порой Локи был совершенно невыносим. Подойдя к пульту управления, она активировала датчик, напряженно наблюдая за поведением корабля, вынырнувшего из мутной звездной дымки.

— Невероятно мудрое стратегическое решение, — фыркнула Брунгильда, недовольно кривя губы.

— Мы должны быть осторожны, — не обращая внимания на сарказм в голосе спутницы, Лафейсон потянулся к оружию. — Это вполне могут оказаться мародёры.

— Скажи ещё, что ты веришь в существование космических пиратов, — фыркнула Валькирия, откидываясь на спинку кресла.

— Разве не ты была сталкером при Грандмастере? — наградив её елейной улыбкой, парировал трикстер.

— Это другое, — не слишком уверенно буркнула девушка, поджав губы и машинально втянув голову в плечи.

— Неужели? — оскалившись, прошипел Бог и вновь прильнул к иллюминатору.

Затаив дыхание, они наблюдали за тем, как корабль плавно спикировал в их сторону, приближаясь на расстояние, достаточное для установления связи по внешнему каналу. Судорожно осмотрев приборную панель, Валькирия окликнула трикстера и указала ему на поврежденный микрофон. Нахмурившись, Локи подошел ближе и с сомнением прикоснулся к устройству. Размышляя над тем, что можно было сделать, Лафейсон от неожиданности крупно вздрогнул, услышав в динамиках голос, показавшийся ему до боли знакомым. Надтреснутые, хриплые нотки с глубоким грудным звучанием — симфония сочетаний, укрепившихся со временем в сознании ассоциацией к густой карамели и крепкому кофе, заваренному по утру с тонкой, нежнейшей пенкой, ластящейся к краям бокала.

_Перед мысленным взором всплыл образ. Бездонные карие глаза, почти чёрные после бессонной ночи. Усталое лицо со скользящими по бронзовой коже золотисто-розовыми тенями от предрассветных, робких лучей пробужденного на заре нового дня солнца. Мягкая линия губ, изогнутых в печальной улыбке, и дрожь ресниц…_

Тяжело и рвано задышав, он напряженно вскинул голову, пытаясь осмыслить произошедшее. Должно быть, это воспаленное воображение сыграло с ним злую шутку, ибо другого объяснения произошедшему быть не могло. И всё же… Холодок, скользнувший по позвоночнику, ударил в затылок, вызвав приступ сильнейшего озноба во всем теле. Судорожно втянув воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы, Локи мотнул головой, запрещая себе лишние мысли. Необходимо было собраться. Ситуация требовала от него трезвости рассудка.

— Нужно что-то ответить, — тихо произнесла Валькирия.

Брунгильда пристально наблюдала за трикстером. От неё не укрылась мгновенная перемена в нем, но о причинах она могла лишь догадываться. На мгновение ей показалось, трикстер узнал голос, прозвучавший в динамиках, но она быстро отмела эту идею. По её мнению, в окружении Локи едва ли могли найтись те, кто захотел бы ему помочь, зато желающих отомстить так или иначе было хоть отбавляй, поэтому лучше бы поводом для странного выражения на его лице послужило нечто отличное от перспективы встречи с каким-нибудь мало ожидаемым, но хорошо знакомым персонажем из насыщенной биографии бедового Бога. Лично она страдать и оплачивать старые счета за его грехи не собиралась.

— Нам нужна помощь, — склонившись над микрофоном, произнесла Валькирия. — Наш корабль неисправен. Запасов продовольствия нет. Воды нет. Как поняли?

Мгновения тишины показались обоим бесконечными. Примостившись на кресле второго пилота, Локи напряженно сжимал в руках край панели управления, глядя строго прямо перед собой. В окаменевшей линии плеч читалось ожидание, крепко перемешанное со страхом, природа которого не вполне была ясна Брунгильде, но уверенность в том, что всякая беда, угрожавшая Лафейсону, и ей не сулила ничего хорошего, крепла в ней с каждой минутой, становясь навязчивой. Тревожное чувство быстро распространялось за грудью, сжимая легкие на вдохе. Однако в тот миг, когда она почти решилась заговорить с Богом о том, чего тот столько явно опасался, раздался вновь тот же самый голос, от звуков которого Локи подпрыгнул, словно через него пропустили мощный разряд тока.

— Он не слышит. Микрофон сломан, — сухо пробормотал трикстер, обводя кончиками пальцев подбородок. — Нужно придумать что-то другое.

Брунгильда растерянно взглянула на панель управления и машинально повторила обращение. Она понимала, что скорее всего это не даст никакого результата, но паническая мысль о том, что они могут упустить свой единственный шанс на спасение из-за ошибки в системе связи, не позволяла ей бездействовать, как это делал Лафейсон. Вновь воцарилась тишина. Искоса взглянув на Локи, девушка почувствовала новый прилив гнева и на это раз решила себя не сдерживать.

— Послушай, Лакей, — используя раздражающее его обращение, Валькирия надеялась вывести его из пугливого оцепенения, — может, объяснишь мне, что происходит? Ты знаешь кого-то на том конце? Я не собираюсь расхлебывать последствия твоих прежних злоключений, так что теперь, пока у нас тут внезапно образовалась пауза, самое время объяснить мне, что к чему, не находишь?

Локи устало прикрыл глаза и, отвернувшись, коротко качнул головой. Втянув щеки, он молчал, хмурясь в явных попытках придумать выход. Его молчание стремительно выводило девушку из себя. Подождав ещё немного, но так и не добившись ни внятного ответа, ни иной реакции, — чуть более подробной, чем выражение глубочайшего размышления на его лице, — Брунгильда уже было потянулась к Богу, чтобы придать ему ускорения хорошей оплеухой, как динамики вновь пронзили тишину звучанием спокойного мужского голоса.

— Старк, — прошептал Лафейсон. — Тони.

Ошибки быть не могло — он узнал бы этот голос из тысячи, даже будь тот тихим шёпотом в общем звучании многих других. Взволнованный своим открытием, Локи пораженно, со свистом выдохнул и распрямился, с новой надеждой обратив взгляд на корабль, видневшийся впереди. Сердце в груди билось так отчаянно и быстро, что почти причиняло боль своей взволнованной дробью. Слишком взволнованный, подхваченный обрушившимся на него безумным потоком эмоций, ощущавшихся крайне непривычно после долгих дней, проведенных в состоянии, близком к душевному омертвлению, он не сразу отличил в словах гения подсказку, которая должна была помочь им с Брунгильдой передать то единственное, короткое сообщение, отделявшее не только их обоих от спасения, но и его самого от теперь уже долгожданной встречи. Одна только мысль об этом пьянила его, заволакивала собой рассудок, а потому сосредоточиться у Лафейсона никак не получалось. Возможно, Локи бы ещё долго простоял вот так, сраженный нахлынувшими на него чувствами, которых было слишком много для неизбалованного столь щедрыми подарками судьбы трикстера, если бы не спутница, не разделявшая его волнений и воспринимавшая ситуацию куда более трезво.

Нарочито шумно выдохнув и всем своим видом привлекая внимание Бога, впавшего в очередной сенситивный ступор, Валькирия нервно рассмеялась, давая выход скопившимся эмоциям, среди которых преобладало напряжение и откровенное раздражение. Поднявшись с кресла, она отошла в сторону иллюминатора, из которого открывался наилучший обзор на корабль, зависший перед ними в нескольких метрах. Спасение, которое было так близко, по иронии оставалось совершенно недосягаемым. При этом загадки, которыми решили изъясняться трикстер и его знакомый, никак не способствовали скорейшему поиску выхода из сложного положения, в котором они оказались.

— Надеюсь, это не одних из твоих дружков, жаждущих справедливого возмездия? — фыркнула девушка, скрестив руки на груди. — Что это ещё за кодировка? Морзе?

Наградив Валькирию мрачным взглядом, Локи прищурился, а затем, словно подхватив всё это время ускользавшую от него мысль, порывисто подался вперед схватился за микрофон. Манипуляции, которые при этом проводил трикстер, то включая устройство, то выключая, при том делая это с различными интервалами, Брунгильда не понимала. Настороженно наблюдая за своим спутником, она терпеливо ждала результата всех этих действий, в тайне надеясь, что, несмотря на общую странность происходящего, результат окажется положительным для них обоих и поспособствует тому, чтобы они всё же смогли установить контакт с кораблем своих потенциальных спасителей, ожидавших от них ответа.

— Теперь он всё поймет, — уверенно заявил Лафейсон, возбужденно взглянув на ничего не понимающую девушку. — Тони научил меня в своё время этой технике передачи сообщения.

— Знаешь, или он — чертов гений, или вы оба — сумасшедшие, — тихо произнесла Валькирия, с опаской взглянув на корабль впереди.

— Всего понемногу, — весело произнес Локи, расплываясь в широкой, немного безумной, но абсолютно счастливой улыбке. — Старк вытащит нас. Я в него верю.

В динамиках снова раздался голос мужчины. На этот раз трикстер слушал его уже спокойно, не вздрагивая и не подскакивая. Невозмутимая уверенность Бога положительным образом сказывалась и на Брунгильде. Откинувшись на спинку кресла, осознавая, что сама она никак не может повлиять на происходящие события, воительница доверилась своему спутнику, решив про себя, что все волнующие её вопросы сможет задать позже, когда всё закончится. Локи снова ответил своему знакомому, используя микрофон тем же образом, что и в предыдущий раз. По всему выходило, что следующим этапом будет состыковка, благодаря которой они наконец смогут перебраться на корабль своих спасителей, однако последовавшее дальше сообщение в корне изменило ситуацию, заставив Валькирию ужаснуться происходящему и, возможно, впервые за все это время по-настоящему ощутить страх.

— Что он сказал? — глупо переспросила девушка, глядя на Лафейсона.

На побледневшем лице трикстера не было ни единой эмоции. Скорбно замерев, он молчал, глядя прямо перед собой. Наблюдая за ним, Брунгильда почувствовала, как сердце пропустило удар, замирая в груди. Дышать стало тяжело до боли. Она хотела было сказать что-то ещё, но на ум не приходило ничего стоящего, а произносить пустые слова и тревожить Бога бессмысленными подбадриваниями не поворачивался язык.

— У него заканчивается кислород, — тихо, омертвевшим голосом произнес Локи, стискивая в руке микрофон.

— Ты говорил, что твой друг — человек. Значит…

Повернувшись в её сторону, трикстер прикрыл глаза и болезненно свел брови на переносице, медленно сглатывая ставшую вязкой слюну. От напряжения черты его лица заострились, запали щеки, подчеркивая и прежде значительно выдающиеся скулы.

— Он умирает, — тихо произнес Локи, — и с каждым словом тратит необходимый кислород. Вероятно, знает, что осталось совсем немного. Должно быть, не больше нескольких часов.

Валькирия осторожно коснулась его руки, не зная, как ещё выразить ему свою поддержку. После стольких потерь, среди которых была также и возможная смерть Тора, она слабо представляла себе, что помогает трикстеру держаться после очередного, столь сильного удара, нанесенного коварной судьбой исподтишка. Слишком жестоко было давать им обоим надежду, чтобы в следующее же мгновение отобрать её подобным образом.

— Что нам делать? — мягко произнесла Брунгильда. — Мы продержимся без кислорода намного дольше, чем Тони, но первое время, пока он будет, не сможем его не расходовать. Наше присутствие на корабле сократит его жизнь вдвое. Ты понимаешь это не хуже, чем я.

Взглянув на неё, Локи вдохнул полной грудью, крепче сжав её руку. Поднявшись на ноги, он подошел к лобовому стеклу и прикоснулся к нему ладонью, на миг замирая, словно в последний раз обдумывая то, что собирался сделать. Затаив дыхание, Валькирия следила за ним, даже мысленно не строя догадок относительно того, что собирался предпринять Бог. В определенный момент происходящее стало его личным делом, и её участие здесь не требовалось. Даже немного мешало. Опустив голову, девушка не сразу заметила, что Лафейсон подает световой сигнал, используя короткие всполохи своей магии. Изумившись, она непонимающе нахмурилась и, стоило трикстеру закончить, не удержалась от вопроса.

— Зачем? — коротко, с болью в голосе поинтересовалась Валькирия.

— Он умирает в одиночестве, — голос Лафейсона дрогнул и ему пришлось взять паузу, чтобы совладать с собой, а затем продолжить. — Я не могу допустить, чтобы страх, преследовавший его всю жизнь и отравлявший сны в жутких кошмарах, превратился в реальность.

— Ты хочешь быть с ним в последний момент, — понимающе произнесла Брунгильда, поднимаясь на ноги и подходя к трикстеру со спины.

— Это мой долг, — коротко ответил Локи. — Готовься. Мы переходим на его корабль.

_Я иду к тебе, Тони._


	3. lll

I want to keep faith, but you're making it harder  
 _(But it's killing me to love you)_  
I'm reaching out now but you're pulling me under  
 _(But it's killing me to love you)_  
I give you my heart just to watch you waste it  
 _(But it's killing me to love you)_  
And I can't let go when you still need saving

(Vancouver Sleep Clinic — Killing Me to Love You)

Над Манхэттеном занялся рассвет. Застекленные высотки смущенно зарделись малиновым румянцем в нежно-розовых лучах восходящего солнца. Его золотистый диск гордо сиял над пунцовой линией горизонта, и редкие, лёгкие перистые облака будто бы расступались, освобождая светилу путь на небосвод, ожидая, когда оно взойдет на царствие и озарит собой грядущий день.

Локи сидел на широком, низком подоконнике панорамного окна, наблюдая за тем, как оживает Нью-Йорк. Шумный город, не знающий толком сна, стряхивал с себя ночной пепел, избавлялся от сизого дыма, пропитавшего за темное время суток узкие улочки, приютившиеся среди тесно сдвинутых друг к другу домов, возвращался к жизни, готовый предстать во всем своем обманчивом, глянцевом великолепии — зачастую слишком ярком и броском, слепящем и опьяняющем. Но самого Лафейсона с некоторых пор было не провести. Сердце трикстера наполняла тоска. Этим утром он размышлял о многом из того, что случилось с ним за последнее время, о том, как изменил его мегаполис и жизнь в нем, но неизменно возвращался к одной и той же мысли, от которой слабая боль простреливала за ребрами, вызывая раз за разом судорожный вдох, слетающий с его губ перед очередным глотком крепкого, горького кофе. Он старательно гнал её от себя, силился преодолеть этот нелепый магнетизм души и предназначенного ей страдания, но сегодня подобный трюк был за пределами его сил. Именно в этот день ему предстояло испить чашу страдания до дна, вобрать всё до последней капли вместе с мутным осадком вины, настоявшимся за многие дни упрямого игнорирования, которые Бог позволил себе, поддавшись слабости. _Имя ей — Тони Старк._

Обернувшись, трикстер осторожно взглянул на мужчину. Сгорбившись, он сидел на стуле, уперев одну ногу пяткой в самый его край, обхватывая и тесно прижимая колено к груди, опустив на него подбородок. Перед ним дымилась, остывая, белоснежная чашка крепкого кофе с карамельным сиропом, аромат которого, казалось, пропитал каждый, даже самый отдаленный уголок кухни, но почти не затронул рецепторов того, кому предназначался. Взъерошенный ото сна, гений выглядел немного помятым, а на щеке таял отпечаток подушки, однако внешне довольно расслабленный вид ничуть не умалял его сосредоточенности и даже захваченности. Наспех наброшенная поверх пижамы худи немного переехала и теперь постоянно норовила соскользнуть с плеча, из-за чего Тони время от времени принимался возиться в попытке сдержать норовистую вещицу, но даже это скромное неудобство не могло заставить его отвлечься от занимавшего мужчину чтива. Так, в очередной раз поправив сползающую толстовку, гений задумчиво причмокнул губами и, не отрывая цепкого взгляда от цифрового экрана, растянутого на поверхности столешницы, потянулся за чашкой в простом стремлении утолить неизменно мучавшую его по утрам жажду кофеина. Сделав крупный глоток, он на мгновение прищурился и затем с шипением — вероятно, снова прижег кончик языка — вернул бокал на стол, утерев губы тыльной стороной ладони, легким движением пролистнул страницу. Продолжил читать.

Всё внимание Старка было приковано к какой-то информации, занимавшей его с момента пробуждения. В ранний час, пока они ещё оба были в постели, искин уведомил о получении сообщения, и на этом гений оборвал связь с внешним миром, не успев даже толком подняться. Кофе готовил ему уже Лафейсон, присутствие которого Тони, казалось, в эту минуту воспринимал как нечто само собой разумеющееся. Может, даже если бы сейчас случилась война или очередное инопланетное вторжение, мужчина бы этого попросту не заметил. По его сдвинутым бровям Локи угадывал, что содержание письма было особенно важным, но то, что собирался сказать этим утром сам трикстер, было не менее значительно. Возможно, не для судьбы всего этого небольшого мира, но для них точно, ведь от этого зависело их будущее. Необходимость ждать подходящей минуты уязвляла, но, что было ещё хуже, — позволяла сомнениям травить душу. Нарочито шумно вдохнув, пусть почти и не надеясь привлечь внимание, но слишком гордясь, чтобы вовсе отказаться от затеи, Бог поднялся на ноги и прошел строго мимо мужчины, слегка задев его плечом, словно пытаясь растормошить ушедшего в себя гения, а затем, не достигнув цели, с выражением тихой ярости на лице направился к кофемашине, вознамерившись разжиться ещё одной порцией напитка бодрости, раз уж ожидание затягивалось. С раздражением сощурившись и на вдохе втянув щеки, он подбоченился и подпер бедром кухонную стойку, наблюдая за тем, как темная струйка постепенно наполняет кружку ароматным кофе, сбивая сверху тонкий слой нежнейшей пенки. Слабое гастрономическое утешение. Лучше, чем ничего.

Локи ещё на ходу сделал крупный глоток, возвращаясь к окну. Созерцание беспокойного мегаполиса успокаивало, позволяло скоротать время, а точнее, избавляло от его ощущения. Растворяясь в городском мельтешении, трикстер с наслаждением потягивал горьковатый напиток. Следовало в ближайшее время заменить зерна в кофемашине. На пару минут он даже всерьез задумался о том, чтобы разбавить кофе молоком, но затем отмел эту мысль. Было в этой горчинке что-то аллегоричное к самой ситуации, развернувшейся утром.

— Я ухожу.

Произнести вслух слова, что жгли его изнутри, оказалось намного проще, чем трикстер представлял себе. Всего лишь одно мгновение — и то, что не давало мыслям покоя, то, что терзало и мучило, нашло выход, освободив его от тяжкого гнета. Локи жадно вдохнул полной грудью и прикрыл глаза, чувствуя, как ответная тишина проходит сквозь него, как скользит по натянутым от напряжения нервам. Облегчения не последовало, но определенный груз спал с плеч. Он чувствовал себя тем, кто совершил решающий шаг перед прыжком. Всё пустое было оставлено позади, и теперь впереди оставался лишь полёт — безвозвратный, ужасающий, но прекрасный в своей неумолимости. И всё же Лафейсон не был к этому готов. Прикрыв глаза, трикстер считал мгновения, надеясь услышать голос Старка. Молчание гения стало настоящим испытанием. Куда легче было бы снести колкую остроту, шутку на грани фола или даже насмешливо-укоряющий тон — что угодно, только не звенящую от напряжения тишину, пропитанную печалью и отчаянием.

— Тони?

Локи обернулся, бросив на мужчину осторожный взгляд из-за плеча. Свернув экран и сложив руки на столе, Старк сидел, по-прежнему немного горбясь, глядя прямо перед собой в пустоту, словно видел что-то, доступное лишь ему одному. В его волосах играли золотистые блики солнечных лучей, заставляющие редкую седину в темных прядях искриться и сиять, а по лицу скользили бархатные лиловые тени, художественно очерчивающие изгибы, прорисовывающие четкие линии скул и острого подбородка. Именно таким Лафейсон хотел запомнить своего своенравного гения. Спокойным, домашним, немного задумчивым и по-особенному теплым, родным. Однако лгать самому себе у трикстера не было сил. Уже сейчас ощущалось, что за одно, едва отличимое мгновение Тони стал для него кем-то чужим. Далеким и почти недостижимым. Между ними уже разверзлась пропасть, преодолеть которую будет слишком сложно. Для них двоих всё было кончено, и теперь дело оставалось за малым — признать очевидное. От судьбы не убежать. Они с самого начала знали, что однажды этот миг настанет, но разве были к этому готовы?

— Скажешь что-нибудь? — мягко, полушепотом произнес Лафейсон, развернувшись.

Тони устало, почти бесшумно усмехнулся и обратил на него взгляд своих бездонных, почти черных в утреннем свете глаз. Искривленные в горькой улыбке губы едва заметно дрожали. Прищурившись, мужчина мотнул головой и зажмурился, снова отворачиваясь. С тихим стуком ударив ладонями по ребру столешницы, он оттолкнулся от неё и поднялся на ноги одним плавным движением. Подхватив в руки чашку, Старк залпом выпил остатки прохладного кофе и направился к кофемашине, на ходу потягивая затекшую спину, играя литыми мышцами под тонкой, плотно облегающей футболкой. Наблюдая за ним, Локи почувствовал острое желание в последний раз прикоснуться к нему, оставить нежнейший укус на этой горячей, шелковой коже, провести языком и кончиками пальцев по тонким шрамам, украшавшим его тело, поцеловать капризные губы, вобрать в себя всю ядовитую сладость невысказанных упрёков и ощутить на себе силу рук, способных своей лаской исцелить любую боль… Прикрыв глаза, трикстер медленно выдохнул, осекая себя. Всё это следовало оставить в прошлом и впредь больше никогда не дразнить себя подобными мыслями о невозможном, не тешить разум бесплодными фантазиями. _Никогда._

— Никто не может прятаться вечность, даже ты, принцесса, — спокойно произнес гений, стоя спиной к своему любовнику. — Твоё время пришло, значит, моё тоже не заставит себя долго ждать.

Вздрогнув от звучания его голоса, Локи распахнул глаза, чувствуя, как их жгут подступившие горячие слезы. Приоткрыв рот в немом крике, трикстер не мог пошевелиться. Сил не хватало даже на то, чтобы выровнять сбившееся дыхание. Грудь ныла от резких, пронизывающих спазмов, а сдерживаемые стоны и глухие рыдания сбились тугим комом в горле, вызывая легкое головокружение от недостатка кислорода. Мученически сведя брови на переносице, Лафейсон едва слышно захрипел, потерянно морщась и качая головой.

— Нет, Тони, это не так, — с трудом пробормотал Бог, глядя куда-то вниз, себе под ноги. — Я должен вернуться в Асгард, потому что это мой долг. Понадобится какое-то время, возможно, годы, но способ вновь прийти сюда, в Мидгард, к тебе, — его голос отчаянно дрогнул, — он обязательно найдётся, и тогда мы…

Прикосновение знакомой руки — сухой, горячей, немного мозолистой — отозвалось дрожью в теле Лафейсона. Вскинув голову, он с мольбой заглянул в обрамленные тонкой паутинкой морщин глаза мужчины, находя в их непроглядной глубине слабое, но такое необходимое сейчас — тогда, теперь, всегда! — утешение для своей измученной души. Ласковая улыбка скользнула по его губам, когда гений подступил ближе и снисходительно прищурился, клоня голову набок. Сделав ещё один небольшой глоток кофе, Тони наскоро облизнулся и глубоко вздохнул, прилагая немалые усилия для того, чтобы его низкий, грудной голос прозвучал ровно, без лишних драматичных нот.

— Я буду ждать тебя в свой судный час.

Локи хотел ему возразить, но Старк опередил своего Бога и накрыл его губы коротким, нежным поцелуем с быстро тающим ароматом терпкого кофе и сладким вкусом карамели, горчащей на кончике языка, с просьбой и лукавым обещанием бóльшего, скользнувшего по кромке зубов. Судорожно выдохнув, трикстер беспомощно поддался на провокацию и позволил гению вовлечь себя в более интимную игру, страстный танец языков, жаркое сплетение которых отозвалось во всем теле волнительной дрожью, искристым, словно шампанское, возбуждением, ударившим в голову, и горячим, плавящим желанием, густым, точно патока, тяжелыми каплями стекающим к низу живота. Приглушенно застонав, ощущая приятное томление, стягивающее, скручивающее мышцы узлом, Лафейсон крепко обвился рукой вокруг талии мужчины, притягивая, вжимая в себя до предела крепко, стискивая в своих объятиях до робкой боли в ребрах. Прикусив за это его нижнюю губу, Тони хрипло зарычал, цепляясь свободной рукой за футболку на плече трикстера до тихого треска тонкой ткани, привлекая его ближе к себе, вынуждая склониться, чтобы разница в росте перестала ощущаться так остро и между ними не осталось и клочка свободного пространства.

Охваченные воспламеняющим сознание страстным безумием, они жались друг к другу, стремясь напоследок испить до сухого остатка той грешной, во многом запретной любви, что своим теплом растопила когда-то ледяные сердца, отогрела одинокие души, спаяла их навсегда в нечто единое целое и неделимое. Чудом не разбив и пристроив чашки с кофе на подоконнике, они, слепо вальсируя, сбиваясь в шагах и подталкивая друг друга, с трудом добрались до ближайшей стены. С силой толкнув Старка спиной на её прохладную поверхность, Локи приник к нему всем телом, голодно ловя тяжелое, жаркое дыхание, срывающееся с алеющих, разнеженных поцелуями губ. Упрямо вскинув подбородок, Тони с порочным вызовом заглянул в глаза своего Бога, скользнув ладонями под его футболку. Мышцы живота, подверженные чувственному напряжению, мгновенно приятно отвердели под гладкой, немного прохладной кожей, покорно отзываясь на знакомое, ласкающее прикосновение. Рассеянно улыбнувшись своим ощущениям, Лафейсон вновь потянулся к гению, чтобы оставить влажный, слегка пульсирующий от нежного укуса след на его шее — метку, закрепляющую священное и неоспоримое право трикстера на этого человека навечно.

— Так что ты говорил о судном дне? — сипло поинтересовался Локи, слизывая мурашки с ключицы мужчины, с наслаждением целуя яремную впадину и неспешно подбираясь к замершему в волнении кадыку.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты вернулся ко мне, когда придет мой час, — на удивление твердым голосом произнес Старк, искоса взглянув на Бога.

— Полагаю, это случится ещё очень нескоро, — игриво промурлыкал трикстер, осыпая поверхностными поцелуями чувствительное горло мужчины.

Схватив прядь его волос, оплетя ею свои пальцы, Тони с силой потянул за неё, вынуждая Бога прерваться и поднять голову. Перехватив его затуманенный желанием взгляд, гений выждал немного, а затем, убедившись, что Лафейсон в достаточной мере протрезвел от завладевшей им страсти и способен его выслушать, уверенно повторил:

— Ты должен быть рядом, когда это случится. Обещай мне, Локи, — предупредительно вскинув бровь, Старк не позволил трикстеру себя перебить. — Неважно, когда это случится — через год или через два, — но ты будешь со мной в этот миг и не позволишь мне умереть в одиночестве.

— Тони, поверь, с тобой ничего не случится, — осторожно, миролюбиво произнес Лафейсон, пытаясь вразумить мужчину.

— Пообещай мне, Локи, — потребовал гений с легкой дрожью нетерпения в голосе. — Поклянись.

— Я буду рядом, — после секундного колебания уступил Бог, сводя брови уголком на переносице.

Решительность, с которой мужчина смотрел на него, не оставляла трикстеру пространства для манёвра. Старк был неумолим в своём желании услышать столь необходимые ему слова, и, даже если Лафейсон не понимал до конца столь отчаянной просьбы, его тронуло за живое то, с какой пылкостью и надеждой смотрел на него гений в этот момент. Словно в нем одном сосредоточилась целая Вселенная, вся жизнь, за которую тот столь отчаянно боролся. Взволнованно облизнув губы, Локи продолжил:

— Клянусь, что не оставлю тебя одного перед лицом смерти, что бы ни случилось, — чуть мягче и без прежнего налета смешливости произнес трикстер. — Ты веришь мне?

Настал черед Локи пытливо заглядывать в глаза своего возлюбленного смертного. Благодарно улыбнувшись, Старк зажмурился, словно стремясь запомнить этот момент, сохранить в памяти мгновение обмена священными для него клятвами, а затем видимо, ощутимо расслабился, будто сбросив с себя напряжение ожидания, сковавшее его прежде изнутри, поразившее все мышцы.

— Да, — ослабив хватку, на выдохе прошептал Тони, привлекая Лафейсона к себе, — а потому не вздумай меня обмануть. Ты поклялся и теперь обязан сдержать слово.

— Так и будет, — пылко заверил мужчину Локи, целуя его губы, — не сомневайся.

_И Тони верил, возможно, даже слишком сильно…_


	4. lV

And I find it kind of funny  
I find it kind of sad  
The dreams in which I’m dying  
Are the best I’ve ever had  
I find it hard to tell you  
I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles  
It's a very very  
Mad world, mad world.

(Gary Jules — Mad World)

Состыковка прошла успешно. Убедившись, что пассажиры неисправной посудины, напоминавшей собой больше всего спасательную шлюпку, взошли на борт «Милано», Небула перевела корабль в режим автопилотирования и машинально взглянула на Старка. Натянув свою куртку с засохшим в области живота пятном крови, продублированном на его майке таким же заскорузлым клеймом пережитой войны, он поплотнее закутался в тонкую ткань и согласно кивнул в ответ на немой вопрос своей спутницы. Попутчиков необходимо было встретить. Несмотря на то, что предложить им было нечего и хлебосольным этот прием назвать язык не поворачивался, проявить простое гостеприимство ничто не мешало. Всё, что позволяло оставаться людьми в такой непростой ситуации и до последней минуты чувствовать себя живыми, не оскотинившимися, требовало от них соблюдения простейших норм морали и правил приличия. Возможно, в этом скрывалась одна из причин, по которой они не смогли бросить таких же выживших несчастливцев в бесплодном космосе, решив их подобрать, даже вопреки здравому смыслу, твердящему, что вчетвером на корабле без провианта и достаточного запаса кислорода им не выжить. Погибнут все. Тем не менее этот шаг был правильным. Так или иначе, участь умереть довлела над каждым из них и вопрос заключался лишь в том, как они придут к этому — по одиночке или все вместе. По всему выходило, что лучше бы сообща. В таком виде неизбежность конца представлялась менее ужасной. Впрочем, даже здесь не обходилось без сомнений.

_А что, если всё это было очередной — последней — ошибкой, за которую придется особенно дорого заплатить? Всем четверым. Какой будет смерть, полная осознания?_

Небула заметила в глазах гения тень неуверенности, прежде чем тот успел отвести взгляд. Не узнай она его получше за все то время, что они провели в этом мрачном дрейфе, решила бы, что мужчина передумал и благородный порыв, побудивший их спасти двоих выживших с другого корабля, весь вышел, оставив лишь горькое сожаление о том, что они добровольно укоротили время для себя. Однако девушка ничуть не сомневалась, что дело было в другом. Старк знал, что состыковка обошлась довольно дорогой ценой — ещё одной, разовой потерей кислорода. Сколько у них осталось? По приблизительным подсчетам должно было хватить на пару часов, может, чуть больше. Мысль о том, что каждый вдох сам по себе сулил им смерть, полную осмысленного страдания, не выходила из головы у обоих. Понимая это, Тони наверняка думал о том, что их акт доброй воли вполне мог обернуться приглашением в капкан, из которого невозможно выбраться. В этом Небула его понимала. Разделяла сомнение и подспудный страх. Ответственность за смерть ещё двоих невинных ляжет на их плечи в тот самый миг, когда живого воздуха не останется ни для кого из них. После потери половины Вселенной, казалось, им больше нечем жертвовать и нечего бояться. Во всяком случае, именно так они думали, пока не убедились в обратном.

Подавив тяжёлый вздох, — роскошь, которую она не могла себе позволить в создавшейся обстановке, — Небула крепко сжала плечо мужчины, безмолвно призывая его не унывать. У них ещё будет время на отчаяние. Пока всё ещё не было так однозначно плохо, чтобы сдаваться. Немного ободрив этой мыслью и себя, девушка отправилась приветствовать гостей. Мысленно готовя себя ко встрече, ожидая увидеть кого угодно из представителей многочисленных народов, она замерла на месте, стоило её взгляду коснуться знакомого лица. Пораженная сперва самим фактом того, что перед ней стоял некто хорошо ей известный, а затем, когда мысли упорядочились и в голове прояснилось, ещё и личностью этой персоны, девушка машинально потянулась за оружием, но, не ощутив под пальцами знакомой прохлады стали, с горечью осознала — вспомнила, — что лишилась своего привычного кинжала ещё в бою на Титане. Раздраженно рассеяв ладонью воздух, она сжала руки в кулаки и угрожающе выступила вперед, всем своим хрупким телом загораживая проход в основной блок, где оставался беззащитный гений. За него Небула готова была биться насмерть. Понимание того, что они спасли врага — трикстера, который в прежнее время, не раздумывая, предал свой мир ради выгодного ему союза с Таносом, — жгло её изнутри праведным гневом. Неужели у судьбы было настолько скверное чувство юмора, чтобы заставить их страдать во имя продления жизни такому, как он: Богу, что мог, не моргнув и глазом, пожертвовать кем угодно и поступиться всем, даже самым дорогим, во имя личной, эгоистичной цели? Жестокость этого откровения сбивала с толку. Лишала душевного равновесия. Ощутив новый прилив гнева, девушка готова была уже броситься на трикстера, чтобы расправиться с ним на месте, но, очевидно, угадывая желание Небулы взыскать с Лафейсона сполна здесь и сейчас по старым счетам и не допустить заведения новых, его спутница преградила ей путь.

_Это было неожиданно._

С решительным видом Валькирия вышла вперед, настроенная предотвратить наметившееся кровопролитие. Локи, судя по его лицу, не мог до конца определиться, хочет он сражаться или же готов позволить этой безумной девице, по виду похожей на киборга, собранного из самых разнообразных деталей, убить его на месте, сдаться без боя. Трикстер стоял, словно омертвевший, и с болью, невыразимой тоской и повинностью во взгляде смотрел на Небулу, будто пытаясь воззвать к ней, произнести без слов нечто бесконечно важное, но та, по всей вероятности, слушать его не собиралась. Не хотела. В ярости оставалась глуха и слепа ко всем мольбам, замечая лишь одно — объект для возмездия. Стоило признать, что эти эмоции воительница понимала особенно хорошо. По мнению Валькирии, никто бы не стал бросаться от радости к Лафейсону на шею. Одним своим появлением он, как правило, вызывал абсолютно противоположные желания, а уж если существовал повод для мести, так и вовсе сдерживаться не представлялось возможным. Однако сама Брунгильда, в отличие от своего спутника, умирать так скоро, едва получив заветный шанс на спасение, не собиралась, а потому и уступить Небуле, даже из чувства солидарности, не могла.

Впрочем, было и ещё кое-что. Искренняя забота Локи о неком Тони Старке, проявленная ещё в тот момент, когда они были на шлюпке, отозвалась в её душе глубоким сочувствием, потребовала понимания и участия. Возможно, сам трикстер уже и не надеялся на встречу, но Брунгильда не теряла веры, что мужчина ещё жив. Она угадывала за движениями Небулы инстинктивное стремление защитить кого-то. Этим кем-то вполне мог оказаться тот самый человек. Осознание же особого отношения Лафейсона к гению, знавшему способ передачи сообщения на расстоянии при помощи непонятных звуков и даже света, пробудило в ней обычно хорошо затаённое сострадание. Для Бога желание оказаться на этом корабле было чем-то большим, нежели просто стремлением спасти свою шкуру, а для такого, как он, это было необычно. Неестественно. В его действиях ныне проглядывалась жертвенность, которой прежде Брунгильда в нем не замечала. Возможно, именно это открытие невольно и вызвало в ней такое уважение, побудило её выступить на стороне трикстера. Впрочем, думать об этом было некогда. Может, позже. Сейчас, повинуясь своим внутренним ощущениям, доверяя им, Валькирия считала особенно важным донести до лазоревой девицы мысль о том, что они не представляли в нынешней ситуации угрозы ни для неё, ни для её спутника. Действовать необходимо было быстро и уверенно. Второго шанса с таким воинственным настроем собеседницы могло уже не представиться.

Инстинкт подсказывал, что этих двоих связывало общее и довольно мрачное прошлое, ставшее причиной столь агрессивного поведения незнакомки-киборга, а заодно очевидного замешательства трикстера, стремящегося заглянуть ей за плечо — явно хотел высмотреть кого-то. _Того самого._ Ложь, коварство, обман или даже предательство — всё это легко представлялось в красочной картине событий с центральным участием Локи, но наделять девушку ореолом святости Валькирия также не спешила. Догадывалась, что в её случае всё тоже не так однозначно и просто. Однако по мнению воительницы, с трудом отгонявшей от себя сентиментальные мысли, навеянные волнением и нетерпением Лафейсона, в нынешней ситуации прежние разногласия, даже самые непреодолимые, теряли свой смысл. Личное возмездие могло подождать, а лучше о нем было и вовсе забыть. Спасение — вот в чем они нуждались, и оно всё ещё оставалось вполне реальным, но требовало сплочения. Впрочем, это было справедливо. Ради одной только надежды выбраться из этого космического плена им действительно стоило объединиться, оставив на время все распри и забыв про обиды. Стоило ли сейчас говорить о том, что было в прошлом в отдельности у каждого, если будущее могло вовсе не наступить для всех? Найти способ выжить и пойти дальше — вот, что действительно было важно. Месть перестала быть чем-то личным и за один щелчок стала вопросом глобальным. Пора было это признать и двинуться дальше.

_Или спастись, чтобы взять реванш, или погибнуть в бесславии. Вместе или никак._

Именно на этом и собиралась сыграть Брунгильда, пользуясь тем, что собеседница явно медлила, изумленная желанием воительницы заступиться за своего спутника. Такого развития событий она точно не ожидала. Начать же свою миссию миротворца Валькирия решила с главного. Единственным объединяющим звеном был не присутствующий в этом отсеке человек, которого невольно все собравшиеся стремились защитить. По-своему, но зато искренне. _Тони Старк_. Упоминание его имени должно было помочь выстроить диалог. На это она во всяком случае отчаянно рассчитывала, не уверенная, что без подобной уловки выдержки киборга хватит надолго, да и Лафейсон, казалось, начал терять терпение, а к таким трудностям не была готова даже Брунгильда. Упрямый трикстер, усмотревший для себя возможность достигнуть личной цели, — не тот, у кого девушка хотела бы оказаться на пути. Не дожидаясь, когда Бог или Небула перейдут к активным действиям, Валькирия вышла ещё на шаг вперед и, разведя руками в упреждающем жесте, требующим, чтобы каждый оставался на своем нынешнем месте, обвела собравшихся пригвождающим взглядом, не терпящим возражений. Ощущая, как сгустившееся до почти осязаемого состояния напряжение в один миг тяжким грузом ответственности легло на её плечи, воительница машинально приосанилась и, стиснув зубы, вкрадчиво прошептала на грани слышимости, уверенная, что её услышат:

— Тони Старк.

Прозвучав, имя, казалось, облетело весь корабль, отразилось от его хромированных стен и проникло в каждого из присутствующих, сбив пульс прикосновением к сердцу. Брунгильда почувствовала это на себе, увидела на лицах своих собеседников, прочла в их взглядах, на мгновение исполнившихся объединяющего понимания. С усилием сглотнув от волнения появившийся в горле тугой ком, Валькирия пытливо заглянула в глаза Небулы, надеясь снискать в них благоволение. Однако, несмотря на общую чувствительность момента, та продолжала с подозрением наблюдать за трикстером, который, в свою очередь, к проявленной девушкой-киборгом осторожности относился равнодушно. Для него вообще происходящее, казалось, вовсе утратило свой смысл сразу после того, как прозвучало сокровенное имя. Брунгильда заметила, как при упоминании гения Локи слабо вздрогнул и болезненно скривился, хмуро сведя брови на переносице. Невольно возникло впечатление, будто ему претило, чтобы кто-то ещё, кроме него, произносил вслух имя мужчины. Словно для Бога оно несло в себе куда больший смысл, служило тайной, прикосновение к которой было неприемлемо. Не знай Брунгильда его получше, решила бы, что у Лафейсона к этому человеку особое, глубокое чувство. _Любовь._ А может, так оно и было? По-новому взглянув на его отчаянное стремление добраться до мужчины, добиться встречи, а также проявленная по отношению к нему забота и явный страх за чужую жизнь — всё это служило доказательством тому, что трикстер, вопреки всему, что о нем говорили, был способен на искреннюю _любовь_ и вся она, целиком и полностью, принадлежала смертному, запертому на этом корабле.

_Немыслимо…_

Слишком шокированная своим открытием, чтобы продолжать дипломатическую борьбу, Валькирия покорно отступила, ощутив мягкое прикосновение Бога к своему плечу. Выйдя немного вперед и постепенно закрыв воительницу собой, Локи, наконец обретший себя после долгих минут душевного метания, миролюбиво протянул ладонь к Небуле и с мягким убеждением взглянул на девушку, а затем коротко кивнул в сторону узкого прохода в основной отсек, требуя, чтобы она пропустила гостей и перестала держать их на пороге, позволила увидеться с тем, чье упоминание осадило пыл и гнев первых минут встречи. Уступившая воле Лафейсона, Брунгильда украдкой взглянула на него, заметив за общим выражением мягкой снисходительности строгую решимость, внушающую благоговение. В глубине души она стыдилась своей предвзятости и того, как легко поддалась воле чужих суждений, не потрудившись сделать собственные выводы. Их знакомство нельзя назвать удачным для основания дружбы или доверительных отношений, но всё же слепо верить слухам и сплетням ей не следовало. Горькое сожаление жгло её изнутри, и хотелось сказать так много, попытаться исправить прежние ошибки, но теперь это стало невозможно. На выяснение отношений не было времени. И кислорода. Единственное, чем она могла искупить свою вину перед ним — это помочь встретиться с гением. Дать возможность снова обрести своего человека.

_Перед возможной смертью вернуть свою любовь._

Небула, казалось, тоже что-то почувствовала, поняла для себя по взгляду трикстера и не смогла воспротивиться силе эмоций, таящихся на глубине его зелёных глаз. Во всяком случае, именно так показалось воительнице, когда она увидела, что девушка отступает, открывая ему проход в основной отсек. Локи не заставил себя ждать. Благодарно кивнув киборгу, Брунгильда слабо улыбнулась и посмотрела вслед Богу, уверенно шагнувшему во тьму узкого прохода, стремительно скрывшемуся в его мраке. Инстинкт подсказывал ей не спешить, позволить Лафейсону встретиться с гением один на один, без лишних свидетелей, позволить насладиться единением и обществом друг друга. _Тишиной, разделенной на двоих._ Именно поэтому Валькирия, живо отреагировав на короткое движение, уверенно протянула руку и мягко остановила Небулу, когда та хотела уже было последовать за трикстером. Поначалу восприняв прикосновение к себе с вызовом, явным недоверием и даже агрессией, она обернулась, готовая оттолкнуть назойливую спутницу Бога, но тут же замерла, стоило ей лишь на мгновение заглянуть в её глаза. В устремленном к ней с безмолвной мольбой взгляде Небула прочла клятвенное уверение в том, что Локи можно было верить. Воительница истово просила её об этом, не произнося слов вслух, чтобы сэкономить драгоценный кислород. Однако это было и не нужно. Искренность, с которой Валькирия смотрела на неё в этот миг, тронула киборга за душу. Задумчиво подернув плечами, Небула искоса взглянула в сторону основного отсека и согласно кивнула в ответ на немую просьбу Брунгильды. Возможно, всего она понять и не могла, но доверяла своему сердцу, а оно говорило, что поступить так, позволить Богу и человеку встретиться и побыть наедине — правильно. Нечто неуловимое, необъяснимое по сути, но понятное по душе в действиях воительницы и её спутника убедило девушку в этом.

_Заставило поверить._

Поначалу Локи шел, едва не срываясь на бег, словно пытался нагнать само время, но затем неосознанно сбавил темп, пока и вовсе не остановился у самого порога, чувствуя, как загнанно от волнения бьется сердце в груди, клокочет у самого горла. Переведя дыхание, трикстер прикрыл глаза, призывая себя успокоиться. Надежда, мгновенно разгоревшаяся в нем с той самой минуты, как он услышал голос — _знакомый до последней, самой низкой, хриплой ноты, совершенно особенный, неповторимый, способный принадлежать лишь одному человеку_ , — сводила его с ума. Мыслей в голове было так много, что у него перехватывало дух от обилия всего, что так хотелось сказать, но нужно было смолчать. Осознавая, что вопреки поджимающему времени ему всё же необходима небольшая пауза для того, чтобы подготовиться к этой встрече, Лафейсон прислонился к прохладной стене и запрокинул голову, мысленно обратившись к норнам, дабы те дали ему сил.

Он уже не чаял свидеться, не мечтал вновь заглянуть в эти пронзительные, с насыщенной до кофейной черноты карей радужкой глаза, поражавшие своей глубиной и мудростью, удивительным образом соседствующей с лукавым озорством в проницательном взгляде, способным добраться до самой сути любого вопроса, а заодно заглянуть в душу собеседника и рассеять в ней всякий сумрак сомнений, развеять тревоги. За те многие дни, что они с Валькирией провели на шлюпке, осознав себя на краю отчаяния, трикстер всё чаще стал думать о Старке. Вспоминая о нем, Локи как наяву поначалу представлял себе лишь его улыбку — мягкую, робкую, собирающую мелкие морщинки в уголках глаз. Однако совсем скоро пошел дальше и одновременно с этим понемногу принялся оживлять в сознании дивные образы совместно проведенных дней, стремясь утешить себя отголосками былого счастья.

_Боль, которую он при этом испытывал, перебирая осколки несбывшихся иллюзий, позволяла ему чувствовать себя живым._

Незадолго до нынешних событий, измотав себя продолжительными прогулками по границе сна и яви, он все чаще стал слышать его голос и порой даже смех, от чего тишина, царившая в шлюпке, была настоящим благословлением. Погружаясь в чертоги своей памяти, Локи научился достигать того единственно правильного состояния, когда ему стало доступно редкое даже для мира магии чудо — ощущение фантомного присутствия другого человека. В такие мгновения Лафейсон искренне, всем телом чувствовал прикосновение горячей ладони, способной, казалось, обжечь даже через одежду, но на деле всегда лишь заботливо согревающей, ласкающей и оберегающей. Тони был единственным и самым драгоценным его воспоминанием. С ним трикстер готовился умереть и не страшился своей участи, зная: последнее, что он увидит перед вечным сном — это образ обагренного рассветными лучами солнца гения, мягко улыбающегося и глядящего на своего Бога с лукавой чертовщинкой в глазах, а главное, _с любовью._

Проглотив судорожный выдох и подавив в груди робкий стон, едва не добравшийся до горла, Локи выпрямился и уверенно шагнул вперед, навстречу своей ожившей мечте. Провести остатки причитавшегося ему — им двоим — времени вместе, плечом к плечу, а лучше в объятиях друг друга — это ли не награда за все те страдания, что им довелось испытать и вынести на своих плечах? Оказавшись в темном, погруженном в зеленоватый мрак основном отсеке корабля, Лафейсон прошел до середины помещения и остановился в нескольких шагах позади кресла второго капитана, в котором сидел гений. Его хрупкая фигура легко угадывалась на фоне панорамного вида на Млечный Путь, слабо подсвеченная сиянием, проникающим в помещение через стекло. Свернувшись в клубок, Старк прижимал колени к груди и обнимал их руками, глядя прямо перед собой, словно завороженный холодной красотой космоса. Насухо сглотнув, трикстер бесшумно приблизился и с усилием отверг желание коснуться волос мужчины — немного примятых, но наверняка таких же мягких, шелковистых, точно таких, как он помнил. На очередном осторожном вдохе грудь внезапно сдавило обручем самых разнообразных чувств: от сладостного счастья до жуткого страха. Почувствовав, что задыхается, Лафейсон каркающе откашлялся, чем безо всякого умысла привлек внимание гения, а заодно избавился от напряжения, теснящего ребра. Придя в себя и против воли, неподконтрольно сипло выдохнув, Локи, точно вор, испуганно замер, когда Тони медленно обернулся и обратил на него свой взор.

В тишине, поделенной на двоих, спустя несколько мгновений молчаливого созерцания друг друга, Старк с беспомощным выражением лица неверяще мотнул головой.

_— Бог мой…_


	5. V

I won’t let it go  
I’ll fight til the end  
And then you will know  
I will not take from you and you will not owe  
I will protect you from the fire below  
Alone with this vision  
Alone and blind  
Go tell the world I’m alive

(Les Friction — Who will save you now)

Тони смотрел на него с легко читаемой болью во взгляде, и не мог пошевелиться, словно парализованный. Под шквалом мыслей и чувств, обрушившихся на гения, в его мозге что-то клинило, а расшатанная нервная система попросту не справлялась с наплывом эмоций, определяя происходящее как угрозу для всего организма. Ощутив приступ панической атаки, её холодное, омертвляющее прикосновение у самого сердца, Старк непроизвольно задрожал и принялся судорожно хватать воздух губами, беспомощно сжавшись и опустив голову. Где-то на глубине подсознания, в цепком коконе памяти, крепко засела идея того, что ему нельзя дышать по-настоящему жадно, поэтому теперь, когда кислорода отчаянно не хватало, мужчина буквально захлебывался короткими глотками, запрещая себе нормальный, полноценный вдох. Со стороны эти конвульсии вполне можно было принять за припадок. Даже Локи, имевший представление о происходящем на корабле и бедственном положении, в котором оказался гений, а также о ряде особенностей восприятия своего некогда любовника, на миг стушевался, не зная, как реагировать на его поведение. Так и стояли, глядя друг на друга, боясь пошевелиться, чтобы не спугнуть видение: трикстер настороженно, а гений затравленно, украдкой. Оба оказались слишком поражены фактом встречи, чтобы поверить в её реальность и что-то предпринять. Невероятное редко случалось в их жизнях, и разрушить этот дивный сон очередной проверкой на истинность было бы кощунством. Уж лучше пусть будет так — глаза в глаза, на расстоянии, с пьянящим ощущением присутствия, — нежели чем снова в жестокую реальность, где сладкий дурман, рассеявшись, оставит лишь горечь на кончике языка и удушающее чувство одиночества. Однако, когда Тони, пусть неуклюже, но всё же попытался выбраться из кресла второго пилота и едва не упал, зацепившись краем толстовки о подлокотник, Лафейсон будто очнулся, и широко шагнул вперед, подхватив его под руки.

_Прикоснулся и не исчез. Он был здесь, настоящий, живой. Рядом._

Трикстер заключил Старка в спасительные для того объятия и прижал к себе до тесноты крепко. Тони сильно исхудал, ослабел, и трикстеру пришлось немного поумерить свой пыл, чтобы не причинить ему боль, не нанести вреда. _Его хрупкому, но такому сильному гению._ Ласково накрыв затылок мужчины ладонью, он принялся бережно перебирать в пальцах его слегка отросшие и чуть спутанные волосы, успокаивающе поглаживая и утешая. Хотелось сказать так много, озвучить самые искренние и затаенные признания, согревавшие сердце и душу долгое время, но приходилось сдерживать себя. Сантименты оказались под запретом. Несмотря на общую радость встречи, они были вынуждены довольствоваться малым, отказывая себе в проявлении чувств и от этого вскоре за ребрами появилась острая, пульсирующая боль. Комок признаний застрял в горле и душил, перехватывая дыхание, вызывая жгучие слезы на глазах. Ощущая мелкую дрожь Тони, то, как доверчиво он прижался к нему, уткнувшись лицом в грудь, словно стараясь на коротких вдохах уловить тонкий аромат, принадлежащий Богу, Локи был вынужден зажмуриться, чтобы сдержаться, подавить рвущийся с губ стон, в любой момент грозящийся обратиться в вой. Словно почувствовав его отчаяние, вскинув руки, гений порывисто скользнул ладонями по плечам трикстера, точно хотел унять эту ширящуюся внутри него нытливую пустоту, заполнить своим присутствием, как это обычно и бывало. Стиснув лопатки Лафейсона, Тони безотчетно шумно выдохнул и, вгрызшись ногтями в тонко выделанную кожу сакаарского одеяния, медленно поднял голову, касаясь носом оголенного участка его шеи, щекоча её своим тихим, едва ощутимым, теплым дыханием.

От знакомого до последнего движения жеста сердце Бога сладко сжалось, пропуская пару ударов. Заботливо обрамив ладонями его осунувшееся лицо, Локи мягко вынудил Тони отстраниться и с нежностью заглянул в его бездонные, ставшие совсем черными глаза. Губы трикстера медленно растянулись в любящей улыбке. Несмотря на то, что Старк выглядел изможденным, смертельно уставшим, измученным жаждой, голодом и бесплодным ожиданием неизвестности с перспективой в виде предсказуемого и довольно безрадостного финала, мужчина был по-прежнему прекрасен. _Для него_. Лелея подушечками больших пальцев едва ощутимые морщинки на коже в уголках глаз гения, он почти беззвучно усмехнулся, когда Старк недовольно прищурился и в своей неповторимой манере капризно скривил губы, а затем коротко качнул головой в ответ на невысказанную тревогу, опасливую мысль, промелькнувшую во взгляде мужчины. Безмолвного заверения Бога оказалось вполне достаточно, чтобы успокоить гения.

_Они ещё живы и происходящее — не бред, не фантазия, навеянная приближением судного часа. Реальность, которой можно не бояться._

Накрыв его руку своей, Тони сильнее прижался щекой к чуть прохладной ладони и медленно закрыл глаза, болезненно сведя брови на переносице. На мгновение все лицо мужчины исказила непереносимая мука, такое неистовое страдание, что у трикстера перехватило дыхание. Обеспокоенно нахмурившись, он склонился чуть ближе к гению, пытливо всматриваясь в его скорбный лик. Словно почувствовав его волнение, Тони опечаленно улыбнулся, и длинные, угольные ресницы слабо дрогнули, точно из последних сил сдержали рвущиеся на свободу слезы.

Распахнув влажно блестящие глаза, Старк встретил его взгляд и свободной рукой коснулся лица Локи, обезоруживающе широко, лучезарно улыбнувшись. Склонив голову набок, он не спеша, изучающе провел кончиками пальцев по скуле трикстера, а затем, очертив тонкий контур рта, задержался на губах, с тихой, истовой страстью глядя на своего Бога. Точно хотел запомнить, запечатлеть в памяти его образ в мельчайших тактильных подробностях, сохранить как самое большое сокровище в тайнике у сердца. Немного смущенный этим тихим и от того ещё более пронизывающим проявлением чувств — истинной любви — со стороны гения, Лафейсон непонимающе прищурился, слабо и неуверенно улыбаясь. Мягко перехватив руку мужчины за запястье, он осторожно поцеловал мозолистые кончики его пальцев, а затем плавно скользнул губами к ладони и вскинул брови, сложив их уголком на переносице. В ответ на это Тони тихо усмехнулся и порывисто прильнул к нему, скользнув рукой в смоляные волосы. Притянув трикстера к себе за голову, гений столкнулся с ним лбом и судорожно сморщился, перебарывая в себе чувство глухой, неизлечимой тоски. _Локи был здесь, с ним._ Впрочем, даже этого было недостаточно. Хотелось большего. Ему просто необходимо было почувствовать, осознать присутствие трикстера, насытиться им до отказа, до головокружения. _В последний раз._ Медленно потянувшись к нему навстречу, он на пробу осторожно коснулся его губ своими, запечатляя на них робкий, сухой и горячий поцелуй, словно вспоминая их вкус, привыкая к забытому ощущению.

Малейшего отклика со стороны Локи было достаточно, чтобы невинное прикосновение обратилось в страстный, безудержно эмоциональный, насыщенный всеми замолчанными прежде словами любви поцелуй. В этом горячем, бесконечно чувственном слиянии влажных языков, сошедшихся в искушенном, безумном танце, жили самые жаркие признания, которые нельзя было произнести вслух. Цепляясь друг за друга в слепой надежде собрать их некогда расколотое счастье, сплетаясь телами и стремясь как можно теснее прижаться, сплавиться в нечто единое целое и неделимое, они совершенно потерялись в пространстве и времени, оказавшись в каком-то абсолютно ином отрезке Вселенной, в её небольшой точке, принадлежавшей лишь им двоим. Воздуха отчаянно не хватало, легкие жгло огнем, но ничто в этот миг не смогло бы заставить их разомкнуть объятия. Лишь когда боль в груди стала совершенно непереносимой, они оказались вынуждены прервать поцелуй. Испытывая легкое головокружение от кислородного голодания, оба сдерживали себя, чтобы не вдохнуть до отказа. Тем самым, строго ограничивая себя, воссоединившиеся любовники надеялись хотя бы немного продлить жизнь, украсть у времени ещё несколько секунд. Впрочем, каждый думал в этот момент далеко не о себе. Продолжая мелко и осторожно дышать, _буквально напитываясь близостью_ , дрожа и сдерживая рвущиеся с языков слова, Бог и человек замерли, тонущие в бездонных глазах друг друга. В этот миг, исполненный пронзительной тишины, они прощались.

_Казалось тогда, что уж навсегда._

Валькирия с горечью взглянула на Небулу, и девушка потупила взор, коротко, согласно кивнув. Обе стали нечаянными свидетельницами воссоединения мужчин и теперь на двоих испытывали острое чувство смущения, густо перемешанное с виной. Каждым своим вдохом они воровали бесценное время у трикстера и гения. Может, в любой другой ситуации их эмоции не были бы столь категоричными, но сейчас, когда в целом восприятие подчинялось совершенно отличным от привычных правилам, инстинкты твердили о том, что девушки были тут лишними. Вот только уйти в другой отсек было недостаточно. Само их присутствие на борту «Милано» вмиг оказалось нежелательным, даже для них. Конечно, ни Лафейсон, ни Старк не позволили бы себе подобного заявления, напротив, стали бы уверять в обратном, но внутренняя убежденность в том, что это именно так, крепла в спутницах Бога и человека с каждой секундой. Сердце требовало действий, но ни одна из девушек не знала, как поступить. Казалось, что верного решения просто не существовало.

Небула хорошо понимала, что времени у всего экипажа оставалось совсем немного. На споры и разногласия его не было вовсе. Всего каких-то пара часов, чтобы успеть сказать о том, что на сердце, признаться в сокровенном, предотвратить появление новых ошибок, раз уж прежние исправить не представлялось возможным. Украдкой посмотрев на воительницу, девушка-киборг выразительно поджала губы и уверенно вышла вперед. Она твердо решила взять это на себя. С самого начала они с Тони понимали, что будут нести ответственность за те две жизни, что окажутся на борту корабля, но теперь все стало несколько проще и сложнее одновременно. Небула уже потеряла всех, кто был ей дорог. Её мир сгинул вместе с Гаморой, а затем, вместе со Стражами, в пепел обратились даже осколки разбившегося хрустального шара, в котором жила её любовь к сестре. Не осталось ничего. С Валькирией они были в этом очень схожи. Конечно, она не знала всей её истории, но интуитивно догадывалась, что хаос, разруха и многие тела погибших, витающие сейчас в космосе вокруг «Милано» — это последствия гибели места, с которым воительница была тесно связана. Пожалуй, единственное, что их по-настоящему держало в этой жизни — жажда мести. Праведный гнев, требующий, чтобы голод его пламени был утолен. Пожалуй, ещё несколько мгновений назад Небула была свято уверена, что по-другому после случившегося быть и не могло, но теперь видела, что ошибалась.

_У Бога и человека было иначе._

Подойдя ближе к Лафейсону и Старку, девушка с уверенностью опустила руки на их плечи и несильно сжала, привлекая к себе внимание. Мужчины с некоторым удивлением устремили на неё взгляды своих по-своему одинаковых, бездонных глаз. Похожими они были лишь потому, что в обоих светилась бесконечная любовь, замешанная на горе и разлуке. Заполошно вдохнув, пораженная силой этого чувства, Небула коротко кивнула и слабо улыбнулась.

— Поговорите.

Тони протестующе закачал головой и что было сил сжал руку трикстера, с искренним неодобрением и даже негодованием глядя на девушку. Отказываясь принять эту жертву, более прочего похожую на идею сдаться, примириться с мыслью, что у них не было шансов выбраться, гений раздраженно нахмурился. Искоса взглянув на Лафейсона, Тони, впрочем, к своему немалому удивлению столкнулся с поддержкой предложения Небулы в глазах Бога. Требовательно хмыкнув, мужчина слегка толкнул Локи в грудь, словно призывая очнуться. Отказываться от нескольких часов жизни ради нескольких минут губительного счастья — не слишком ли дорогая цена? Конечно, в случае с ним рассуждать особо было не о чем. Старк не надеялся выжить, не питал иллюзий на предмет спасения, но Небула, Локи и Валькирия вполне могли сообща что-то придумать. У них в запасе было намного больше времени, ведь в кислороде они нуждались не так остро. На его скудных остатках эта троица могла просуществовать ещё достаточно долго, чтобы выстроить маршрут для корабля, определиться с координатами и выбраться.

— Второго шанса уже не будет, — глухо произнесла воительница.

Локи украдкой взглянул на Валькирию и вздернул уголок рта в ответ на её красноречивое выражение лица. Пожалуй, самым невероятным откровением для девушки стал тот факт, что трикстер тоже оказался способен искренне любить. Переживания по поводу Тора она воспринимала как нечто само собой разумеющееся, как неизбежный итог, но вряд ли придавала большое значение его тревогам, памятуя о том, сколь скор Бог коварства и обмана на всякого рода ложь и предательство. Теперь же девушка убедилась в обратном. Сам трикстер поддерживал предложение Небулы и в глубине души был бесконечно благодарен ей за проявленное великодушие. Мужество, потребовавшееся для того, чтобы пойти на столь решительный шаг, мгновенно отразилось уважением в его глазах. Однако гений упорствовал. Тони, вопреки расхожему мнению о нем не привыкший требовать и просить для себя, отказывался принять щедрый подарок. Стоило Богу лишь попытаться призвать его подумать над предложением, как тот сбросил его руку с плеча с самым гневным видом, на какой только был способен, и отшатнулся на полшага. Зная своего избранника, Локи ничуть не сомневался, что в таком состоянии из него не удастся вытянуть ни слова. Понимал это, но все же надеялся.

_Слишком хотел услышать голос._

Старк не хуже остальных осознавал, что это конец. Может, даже лучше. Возможно, часть его души и отказывалась принять этот факт и где-то в глубине ещё жила отчаянная надежда выбраться, найти способ всё исправить, починить, но беспристрастный разум не позволял эмоциям взять верх, напоминая о том, что выхода по сути не было. Лимит возможностей и простого везения оказался исчерпан. Может, именно поэтому не было ни слез, ни особой паники, даже расстроиться как-то по-настоящему не получалось. Вместо ожидаемых и довольно банальных, но хотя бы понятных эмоций на него обрушилась пустота. Она снедала его изнутри, выжигала в душе остатки жизненного томления, не позволяя ни всерьёз обеспокоиться собственным финалом, ни предаться унынию. Душа, которая ещё недавно не знала покоя, ныне стала абсолютно бесплодной. На ней не всходило ни одно зерно чувств, в прежнее время буйствующих своим цветом на её плодородном поле. Похоже, что глубоко внутри он уже давно умер. Должно быть, в ту самую минуту, когда половина Вселенной развеялась пеплом, буквально растворилась, и жизнь, какой её знали прежде, перестала существовать, повернув на новую веху, в которой ему не было места.

_Он просто не должен был выжить._

Тони обвел собравшихся угрюмым взглядом и, беззвучно хмыкнув, резко дернув верхней губой, отошел в сторону, встал вплотную к лобовому стеклу, невидяще уставившись вперед. Поймав себя на том, что снова растирает руки, мужчина опустил голову и взглянул на свои ладони, точнее на то, во что они теперь превратились. Первое время он почти не замечал возникшей компульсии, но, когда пальцы начали ныть и кровоточить от стертых и почти не заживающих ран, игнорировать новоприобретенную привычку стало невозможно, да и перебороть, к слову, не получалось. Стоило только на мгновение забыться, как гений снова с изрядным упорством принимался за старое, сдирал едва подсохшие корочки и наносил себе новые и свежие царапины. Боль при этом его ничуть не отрезвляла, даже наоборот — появилась некая зависимость, необходимость почувствовать её и причинить себе как можно больше страдания. Конечно, когда приступ проходил и ему удавалось переключиться на что-то иное, Тони понимал, что это неправильно. Истязая себя, ничего не исправишь, но затем всё повторялось снова и снова, словно гений разом оказывался в каком-то замкнутом круге зависимости, из которого не мог выбраться. Ощущение горячего, сухого пепла скользящего по коже, сводило его с ума, мучило страшным, нестерпимым зудом, пробирало до костей мелкой дрожью, когда Старк пытался сдержаться и выстоять против неоспоримого желания вновь _наказать себя._

Вот и теперь, стоило разозлиться — сразу же принялся за старое. Неизживаемое чувство вины требовало выхода. Отягощенное не только осознанием личной ответственности за то, что проиграли — не сумели дожать, не дошли до конца, — но и ещё одной, куда более весомой причиной, а именно лютой ненавистью к себе, оно буквально вытягивало из него жизненные силы, требуя, чтобы гений распорядился последними минутами по совести. Отдал их Небуле. Конечно, Тони солгал бы, скажи он, что не хочет жить. Ни на йоту это не было бы правдой. Старк жаждал этого. Страстно, неудержимо, на грани безумия и помешательства. С того самого дня, когда ему пришли на почту анализы и диагноз подтвердился. Мужчина не отчаивался, боролся, хотя и понимал, что в этой битве ему не выиграть, но сдаться и просто ждать своего неминуемого финала было бы слишком просто. Низко и в чем-то даже подло, хотя бы по отношению к людям, которые выражали готовность быть рядом до самого конца несмотря ни на что. По правде говоря, он и так поступал с ними не слишком порядочно, скрывая истину, не говоря ни слова о своем реальном состоянии. Хотел уберечь? Возможно, но, если судить по совести, просто боялся, что из лучших побуждений его запрут в какой-нибудь клинике, и тогда последние дни запомнятся не как увлекательная и рисковая гонка со временем, а как вымученное, ленивое ожидание закономерного итога

_Не хотел, чтобы его жалели._

Тони знал, что еще многое не успел, не отдал миру до конца то, что имел, не сотворил всё то, что мог бы. Мысль о том, что ему предстоит уйти вот так, не закончив дела, не исправив ошибки и не преуспев в сотворении лучшего мира для будущих поколений добивала и побуждала работать на износ. Времени, отведенного ему судьбой, оказалось слишком мало для его амбициозных, грандиозных планов. В таком свете меньше всего ему хотелось привлекать к себе внимание, ведь наверняка начнут восхвалять, лгать с улыбкой сквозь слезы под присягой, а затем, когда вскроется все, что ему не удастся довести до логического завершения, будут злословить и зубоскалить. Так не лучше ли сразу обойтись без лицемерных изысканий? Никаких прощальных аплодисментов, пафосный речей, оркестра и американского флага. Он не чувствовал себя достойным и не был по собственному убеждению тем самым достоянием нации, каким его назначили несколько лет назад для сглаживания внутриполитического конфликта. _Бред._ Ничто иное, как создание положительного образа героя, каковым Тони никогда и не был. Герои не создают монстров вроде Альтрона, не повинны в гибели тысяч людей, их не зовут Продавцами смерти. Просто уйти хотелось достойно. Может, даже стоило черкануть в завещании ещё одну строчку и зафиксировать последнюю просьбу. Однако на это тоже не хватило времени.

_На себя его, как правило, всегда не оставалось._

За годы, ушедшие у гения на анализ своей жизни, переоценку ценностей и попытки что-то изменить в своем существовании, реализовать хотя бы половину проектов, которые действительно были направлены на формирование безопасного будущего, реже всего ему удавалось побыть просто собой. Этот осмысленный, добровольный побег от собственной личности сначала нашел свое выражение в создании костюма — брони, способной принять его в кокон золото-платинового сплава, а затем в работе, из-за которой он мог не спать по ночам, чтобы не видеть кошмары. Лишние мысли вполне можно было вытравить из головы физической нагрузкой или активной мозговой деятельностью. При должных усилиях сумев начать жить в новом для себя мире с его законами времени, взявшем свой отсчет после событий в Афганистане, единственное, чему Старк так и не научился — это принимать себя. По-прежнему не приобрел способность смотреть в зеркало на свое извечно немного понурое отражение без легкого отвращения к самому себе, мелькающего в глазах. Единственное, в чем Тони действительно преуспел, так это в самовнушении, что ему подобная терапия реанимации самооценки и не нужна. С ним все было в порядке, ведь даже панические атаки, во всяком случае такие сильные, как раньше, ушли из его повседневной жизни, а те, что время от времени наведывались по старой памяти, вполне поддавались лечению успокоительными и обезболивающими.

_Бенадрил в сочетании с виски отлично справлялся со всеми приступами рефлексии. Лучшее изобретение человечества в сфере медицины._

Однако в последнее время у него не было ни спасительных таблеток, ни заветной бутылки. Только тишина и пустота, предполагающие интимное рандеву со своими мыслями. Ни спрятаться, как говорится, ни скрыться. Тони так отчаянно бежал от этого, стремился до последней минуты отдать всего себя миру, раствориться в нем до состояния пыли, что напоследок судьба, с её чернушным чувством юмора, просто не могла обойтись без злобной шутки: подарила ему особенно растянутый, как в слащавой мыльной опере, конец, исполненный уединения на краю Вселенной, а в качестве бонусного материала — системное самокопание как крайне сомнительное развлечение, раскрывающее перед ним горизонты по-прежнему нежеланного самопознания. От окончательного сумасшествия его спасала только компания Небулы. Девушка своим присутствием разбавляла одиночество, постепенно сжимающее мужчину в своих тисках, однако эффект, как правило, оказывался непродолжительным. От недостатка кислорода Старк всё быстрее уставал, и их беседы, пусть и письменные, постепенно становились короче, пока и вовсе не свелись к необходимому поддержанию контакта, чтобы просто быть уверенными: они оба ещё живы.

_При всем своем довольно живом воображении Старк так и не сумел понять мотивов Стрэнджа. Зачем было сохранять жизнь тому, кто и так должен умереть?_

Спрятав лицо в ладонях, Тони зажмурился, из последних сил давя в себе отчаянный стон, рвущийся с губ. Он устал. Возможно, Небула и Локи с его спутницей были правы: упорствовать бессмысленно. Встреча с трикстером поразила его настолько, что, вероятно, в первые мгновения ему бы действительно не удалось вымолвить и слова, но теперь желание озвучить теснящие разум мысли жгло изнутри. Сердце ныло в груди от того, что мужчина заставлял себя молчать. Однако кому от его жертвы станет лучше, легче? Появление Лафейсона на корабле вполне можно было расценить как знак, повеление самой Вселенной. Брюс четко сказал при встрече, что ни Асгарда, ни Тора не стало. Впрочем, Старк услышал иное. _Локи сгинул. Бога больше нет._ В отличие от Громовержца, искренне скорбевшего всё это время по своему брату и утешавшего себя метаниями по девяти мирам в поисках ниточек, ведущих к Камням бесконечности, гений знал правду. Лафейсон был в Небесном городе, скрывался у всех на виду, выжидая, опасаясь Таноса и его мстительного возмездия за провал в Нью-Йорке. План был прост, но не удался. Имя титана, упомянутое Беннером, вселило ненависть в сердце мужчины, зажгло в нем пламень гнева. Неужели настиг, добрался? Он потерял самое ценное ещё в начале войны. Лишился самого дорогого задолго до того, как остальные узнали, каких потерь будет стоить противостояние, в котором им не выстоять.

_Впрочем, неудавшееся отмщение обошлось лично ему слишком дорогой ценой._

Ощутив робкое прикосновение трикстера к спине, Тони безотчетно дернулся и обессилено обмяк, опустив голову на грудь. Бороться с собой больше не было ни сил, ни желания. Круто развернувшись на пятках, он крепко обнял Лафейсона и прижался лбом к его плечу, до боли в глазах смежив веки, до крови прикусив губу. Нырнув ладонью в волосы мужчины, Локи утешающе принялся перебирать его подернутые сединой, темные пряди. От этого нежного, личного жеста у Старка защемило сердце, перехватило дыхание. Облизнув сухие губы, гений осторожно приподнял голову и заглянул в глаза Бога, отразившие в своей изумрудной глубине сияние Млечного Пути. Завороженный их искрящейся красотой, Тони слабо улыбнулся и медленно моргнул, словно боясь спугнуть прекрасное ведение.

— Ты ведь исполнил мое последнее желание, — тихо, охрипши после долго молчания произнес гений.

— Да, — не колеблясь ответил трикстер. — Но твой час ещё не настал.

— Ты просто не слышишь, — умиротворенно прошептал Тони, прижимаясь теснее. — Он уже пробил.

— У нас ещё есть надежда, — с мягким внушением в голосе произнес Лафейсон. — Ты не должен отчаиваться.

Покачав головой, Старк прикрыл глаза и неспешно вдохнул полной грудью, до предела наполнил легкие воздухом, ощутив при этом сладкую боль за ребрами. Пожалуй, так хорошо ему не было уже очень давно. Задержав дыхание, он потянулся к губам Бога и поцеловал его — медленно, со вкусом, постепенно выдыхая, согревая и лелея, предлагая испить до последней капли свой последний глоток кислорода.

— Нам суждено было встретиться, чтобы ты смог завершить игру. Провести финальный раунд, — прошептал гений. — Ты сможешь, я верю.

— Тони, что ты…

Покачнувшись на ослабевших ногах, мужчина припал на трикстера, словно подкошенный, цепляясь за его плечи с тихим скрежетом ногтей, скользнувших по коже. Подхватив Старка на руки, Локи в один шаг перенес его к креслу пилота и устроил на нем полулежа. Небула и Валькирия в тот же миг оказались рядом, хоть и не знали толком, чем помочь. Просто стоять в стороне было ещё труднее. _Невыносимее._ Грудь гения сотрясали мощные удары сердца — такие сильные, что весь он как будто коротко подрагивал от сокращений самой главной мышцы. Неверяще мотнув головой, Лафейсон попытался призвать на помощь магию, но сил на исцеление у него не было. Переглянувшись с ошарашенными девушками, трикстер приказал себе не думать о скорби, отражение которой увидел в их глазах. На страхи сейчас точно не было времени. Сосредоточившись на Старке, выглядевшем обманчиво расслабленным, Бог принялся растирать ладонью грудь мужчины, но Тони внезапно перехватил его руку за запястье и слабо сжал, с теплотой взглянув на Локи из-под полуопущенных ресниц.

— Все в порядке, — едва шевеля губами, произнес гений. — Я все успел. Ты справишься.

— Ты не можешь уйти, — порывисто произнес трикстер, срываясь на рык. — Не так. Ещё слишком рано, Тони.

— Закончи игру, — уверенно произнес мужчина, стискивая пальцы Бога в своей ладони. — Я жил, чтобы передать эстафету. Жаль, что понял так поздно — слишком долго молчал. Не успел сказать тебе, что…

Судорожно вдохнув, Старк замер, словно все его тело пронзила боль, сковала изнутри так, что не пошевелиться. Схватив его за плечи, Локи подтащил и прижал гения к себе, к своей груди, поддерживая за голову, обхватывая рукой затылок. Происходящее казалось нереальным, невозможным. _Он просто не мог в это поверить._ Задыхаясь под натиском горя, обрушившегося на него безумным штормом, Лафейсон зарычал, бездумно, инстинктивно встряхивая Старка за плечи. Они ведь только заговорили! Их время не могло выйти так скоро, должно было оставаться в запасе ещё хотя бы несколько мгновений. Почему, едва обретя друг друга, они вынуждены снова расставаться? Какой в этом смысл?

— Не смей, — пророкотал трикстер сквозь зубы, всматриваясь в лицо мужчины, — Тони!

— Не плачь, — почти беззвучно выдохнул гений, вздернув уголки губ в едва заметной улыбке, — принцесса.

За мгновение до прихода темноты гения озарила мысль: что, если Стрэндж знал об этой встрече? Предвидел её среди многих миллионов вариантов? Шало улыбнувшись, Старк беспечно подумал о том, что она всё же стоила половины Вселенной, ведь кто-то загадывает на падающую звезду, а он — на исчезающий в пепле мир. Впрочем, всё это не имело уже никакого значения. Всё стало в раз неважным. Главное, что его желание сбылось. В судный час Локи был рядом. Его объятия ощущались как самый надежный кокон, в котором душа могла обрести покой. Рядом с ним было нестрашно и совсем не больно.

_Тони умирал на руках своего Бога, любуясь сиянием тысяч звезд в его глазах. Они лились дождем по его щекам, падая редкими каплями на лицо гения, и это было самое прекрасное видение из всех, что ему доводилось созерцать когда-либо прежде. В последний миг, исполненный восторга, Старк умиротворенно вдохнул полной грудью, а затем ощутил, как вокруг него сгустился холод. Пронизывающий, ледяной мрак… Мужчина был готов. За чертой он будет ждать своего трикстера, который однажды придёт к нему, чтобы снова, как и прежде, обнять._


	6. Vl

_I'm in the dark. i've lost the moon  
But my love, my love, my love comes home to you  
Forever my love and ever above  
Oh, my love, my love, my love comes home to you_

_(Les Friction — Love Comes Home)_

Шум проникал в сон, постепенно наполняя некий эфемерно присутствующий прозрачный пузырь вокруг него, заставляя стенки, отгораживающие его от основного мира, истончаться. Звуков было так много, что голову почти мгновенно пронзила острая боль, вскоре, даже неприлично быстро, трансформировавшаяся в тупую пульсацию, растекающуюся после каждого спазма едким холодком по подкорке. Судя по ощущениям, его методично и безжалостно били по затылку, слово пытались вскрыть черепную коробку и добраться до мозга. Неужели их корабль все-таки настигли космические пираты и теперь они собирались препарировать свои трофеи? Впрочем, у этого было какое-то другое название. _Вспомнить бы._ Вроде бы, на Земле подобная операция называлась лоботомией. Или же нет… Сейчас, конечно, не было никакой разницы, и странно, что он вообще задумался об этом, ведь смерть избавляет от необходимости волноваться за сохранность своего тела после того, как ты… _скончался._ Кажется, именно это с ним случилось. Во всяком случае, он почти наверняка был уверен, что помнил свой последний вдох — ледяной, колючий, словно сама зима наполнила его легкие, выжгла изнутри колючим морозом, заставив сердце остановиться и кровь застыть в жилах. Все именно так и было. Но тогда…

_Он ведь умер, почему ему так больно?_

Застонав в голос, гений медленно открыл глаза, но из-за непереносимой сухости мгновенно выступили слезы и ему снова пришлось зажмуриться, почувствовать, как по щекам сбегают одна за другой соленые капли, оставляя за собой неприятные, мокрые, длинные дорожки. Дыхание перехватило, в груди будто что-то лопнуло, и в этот самый миг, под аккомпанемент дрожи, скользнувшей по коже, из него вырвался одинокий всхлип, а за тем ещё один и многие другие. В пронзительной тишине, давящей на уши, проникающей в его тело вместе с ненавистной жизнью, мужчина тихо плакал, захлебываясь своими рыданиями и глотая горько-соленые комки, застревающие в горле, перебивающие дыхание, так что порой Старк буквально начинал хрипеть и рычать. Его трясло от боли и негодования. Чем он это заслужил? Жить, когда все остальные погибли. Собственный голос — дикий вопль, переходящий в отчаянный рев, — показался чужим. В прежнее время, возможно, гений бы постеснялся проявлять такую бурю эмоций, постарался изо всех сил подавить в себе волну столь яростных переживаний, но теперь, когда единственное, что у него осталось, — это рвущая на части боль и одиночество, стесняться было некого. Сжимая руки в кулаки, Тони рыдал, вопя раненным зверем. Ему казалось, что крики резонировали от стен, обретая гулкое эхо, а затем возвращались к нему, сталкивались в воздухе и осыпались на него острыми иглами, вонзающимися в кожу.

_Однако даже этого, по всей видимости, было недостаточно, чтобы его убить._

Старк не знал, сколько длилась по времени его истерика, в которой он самозабвенно тонул, не пытаясь даже выбраться на какой-нибудь берег. Окончательно выбившись из сил, он заснул — провалился в глубокую черноту, принявшую его в свои объятия как родного. Дыхание мужчины постепенно выровнялось, нормализовался пульс. Датчики показывали, что состояние пациента стабилизировалось, но вероятнее всего сказывалось действие препаратов, поступавших в его организм через капельницу. Полутемная мастерская вновь наполнилась лишь писком приборов, отмеряющих каждую секунду спасенной жизни.

_Привет, мисс Поттс. Если найдешь эту запись — прими это спокойно. Конец — это часть пути. К слову сказать, дрейфовать в космосе без единого шанса на спасение веселее, чем я ожидал. Еда и вода закончили четыре дня назад. Кислорода часов на десять. Ты знаешь, когда я засну, мне приснишься ты. Только ты…_

Наблюдая за ним, Пеппер осторожно прикоснулась ладонью к двойному непрозрачному стеклу лаборатории, быстро переоборудованной под больничную палату, и поправила сползающий с плеча халат. Она приглядывала за ним все это время, боялась отойти, пропустить момент, когда Тони очнется, а теперь чувствовала себя виноватой за то, что не вошла, не поддержала, оставила одного наедине со своей болью. _Снова._ Даже зная, что так будет правильно, точнее, убежденная пылкими речами доктора Беннера, заверившего её, что сейчас психика гения попросту не вынесет такой перегрузки эмоциями и для начала ему нужно прийти в себя, пережить и осознать произошедшее до конца, Поттс не могла внутренне смириться с этим. _Почему ему снова приходилось справляться со всем одному? Разве это справедливо?_ Впрочем, Брюсу всё же было виднее. Безусловно, он хотел для друга только добра и был не менее взволнован его возвращением.

_На самом деле никто не мог до конца в это поверить._

В тот самый момент, когда приборы запищали в унисон, оглашая своей трелью не только мастерскую, но и коридор, осознав, что Старк пришел в себя, Пеппер с трудом сдержалась, чтобы не нарушить запрет. Сердце женщины забилось, словно безумное, а сейчас его удары едва ощущались, но больно было по-прежнему буквально от каждого. В горле пересохло и кожу лица стянуло от пролитых слез, засохших на щеках, собравшихся солью в уголках губ. Пеппер казалось, что она больше не способна плакать. _Никогда не сможет._ По ощущением выходило так, что в ней больше не осталось ни сил, ни эмоций. Её выжало, выдавило до суха, выкрутило так, что от напряжения внутри что-то сначала хрустнуло, а затем сломалось и рассыпалось в прах.

_Возможно, это произошло в тот самый момент, как они получили и открыли запись — цифровое послание, записанное гением, чтобы сказать свое последнее слово, поддержать и утешить тех, кто все же сумел выжить._

В этом был весь Тони. Напоследок нежно прикоснувшись к сердцу, он разбил его вдребезги, в пыль. Не осталось даже ранящих осколков, чтобы можно было собрать заново, пережить эту боль и постепенно привыкнуть к ней, сотворить из неё ритм нового дыхания. Нет, Старк лишил её всего. По его воле не уцелело ровным счетом ничего, будто гений знал, что она попытается собрать этот жестокий пазл и наверняка поранится, но успеха не достигнет. Поэтому разом отсек для неё всякую попытку вернуться в прошлое. Не оставил ни единой надежды на то, что однажды все станет прежним. Никаких искаженных отражений. Только чистый лист. С его подали они все должны были смириться с мыслью, что нужно двигаться дальше, но это не так просто, как могло показаться. _Не существовало никакой жизни после. Только выживание, попытка смириться и понять: почему все вышло именно так? За что?_ Навсегда изменилась даже она сама. Испепеленная изнутри… Улавливая своё отражение в стеклянной стене лаборатории, девушка с трудом узнавала себя. Худая, осунувшаяся, с диким взглядом влажных, опухших, красных глаз. Испытание, преподнесенное ей на этот раз, оказалось слишком суровым.

_А ещё она нечеловечески устала._

— Как он?

Подернув плечами, Поттс с трудом сдержала вновь выступившие на глазах слезы, когда почувствовала на себе руки Беннера. Стиснув зубы до хруста, женщина коротко мотнула головой и закусила щеку изнутри, сражаясь с приступом головокружения и нервной тошноты. Шмыгнув носом, она осторожно набрала в легкие воздуха и украдкой посмотрела на ученого, пристально наблюдавшего за показателями приборов, выведенными на мониторы, расставленные вокруг больничной койки, на которой дремал Тони. Вопросов у неё было слишком много, чтобы определиться с тем, какой задать первым. Последние двадцать восемь часов превратились в кошмар, насыщенный самыми затаенными страхами, наиболее глубокими переживаниями из когда-либо существовавших. На фоне того, что произошло за эти сутки с небольшим, Афганистан казался просто не слишком удачным приключением. Туристической поездкой, вышедшей из-под контроля. Все меркло и бледнело на фоне испытания, которое им пришлось пережить с того самого момента, как Стив и Наташа перехватили сообщение — сигнал бедствия, исходящий из верхних слоев атмосферы.

_Космический корабль на полной скорости вошел в верхние слои атмосферы. Атака? Нет, постойте. Сигнал бедствия. Вы перехватили его? Им нужна помощь. Почему же они не тормозят? Отказ двигателя. Нужно что-то предпринять, иначе падение придется прямо на город. Срочно выдвигаемся. Возможно, это кто-то из наших. Вероятно…_

Заветное имя никто не отважился произнести вслух. Даже бравый Капитан остался нем, точно боялся: скажет и надежды не останется. Пеппер хотела пойти с остальными, но Наташа попросила остаться. Убедила её. Кто-то должен был страховать их здесь, в штабе, чтобы по необходимости успеть предпринять необходимые действия для оказания помощи, если таковая понадобится. Время в ожидании известий, казалось, замерло, превратилось в тонкую нить, туго натянувшуюся между ней и остальной командой, вибрирующую от каждого неловкого движения, даже от дыхания. Девушка металась по комнате, то и дело подходила к окну, выглядывала и беспрестанно молилась. Кому? Хороший вопрос. Конечно, она знала об отношениях Тони и Локи. Догадывалась. Несмотря на то, что поначалу гений нелепо пытался скрывать от неё свой романтический интерес, лукавил и выворачивался, затем, как это обычно и бывало в случае Старка, в один день просто вывалил на неё весь поток информации, оставив за ней право принять или отвергнуть скупую правду. Она выбрала первое. Замечала, что отношения с трикстером делали его счастливее. Локи смог заполнить в его сердце пустоту, что прежде не удавалось никому. С ним гений ощущал себя цельным, а не переломанным, чувствовал жизнь, а не очередную отсрочку от смерти в каждом дне.

Все изменилось около года назад. Может, чуть меньше или немного больше. Локи пропал. Точнее, Тони, конечно, знал, где он, но говорить об этом отказывался, не давал никаких объяснений, отнекивался, отшучивался, пока не замкнулся окончательно. Именно тогда Старк снова начал безумствовать, топя своё одиночество в работе, стремясь стать мессией для всего человечества, раствориться в нем. Торопился куда-то, словно боялся не успеть, жил наизнос, гонясь за минутами. За ним было не угнаться! Пеппер это пугало. Она винила себя за то, что в этот период они почти не общались, потому что понимала: упущенное тогда время стоило слишком дорого. Возможно, целой жизни. События в команде Мстителей, вошедшие в историю под грифом «Гражданская война», изменили все. Поттс не знала всей истории, но сердцем чувствовала, что было во всем этом нечто скрытое, запрятанное от посторонних глаз, подспудное и довольно темное. Конечно, Тони ей ничего не говорил, даже не хотел возвращаться к теме, аргументируя свои неизменные отказы тем, что не для этого они возобновляли общение, в чем был, безусловно прав, но девушка догадывалась — чувствовала, — что он ей врал. Планомерно, не слишком искусно, попросту закрываясь. Отгораживаясь, чтобы обезопасить. С этими мыслями ей трудно было засыпать, и тревога никуда не уходила — свербила за ребрами, ныла по ночам, терзая сердце.

_Догадайся она чуть раньше — все могло бы сложиться иначе. Наверное…_

В парке Тони пытался сказать ей — намекал, но девушка не смогла понять. Точно так же, как и тогда в самолете, когда гений приготовил для неё обед, но разговор не задался и мужчина решил для себя больше к нему не возвращаться. Аналогия особенно ужасала тем, что и в прошлый раз, и теперь Старк _умирал_. Историю его болезни она нашла в личных файлах, когда они с командой разбирали все последние записи, сделанные им и услужливо предоставленные Пятницей. Пеппер даже не сразу нашла в себе силы рассказать остальным о своем ужасающем открытии. Просто ушла в свою комнату и несколько часов вчитывалась в сухие медицинские сводки, изучала данные обследований, пыталась разобраться в сложном диагнозе, понять и _поверить_. С трудом и будто бы не до конца придя в себя, Поттс все же поделилась этим с Беннером. Мужчина оказался первым, кого она решилась посвятить в тайну, бережно хранимую гением до последнего. _Хотел уйти тихо и незаметно, не доставляя хлопот._ По всему выходило, что Тони с самого начала знал, что для него полет на том огромном космическом корабле — путешествие в одну сторону. Он и не собирался возвращаться. Определил себе лучший исход. Однако даже понимание мотивов Старка, принятие его точки зрения, ничуть не избавляло от боли и скорбной тоски.

_Проглядела. Не поняла. Позволила уйти._

Наверное, теперь глупо и эгоистично было надеяться, что на этом мчащемся к Земле корабле, грозящем городу катастрофой и разрушениями, был _он_. Вряд ли бы это что-то существенно изменило, ведь в своем послании гений четко дал понять, что прощается. Шансов на спасение — выживание — у него не было. Ни кислорода, ни еды, ни точных координат. _Ничего._ Но сердцу в надежде трудно отказать. Именно поэтому Пеппер молилась одному-единственному Богу, существование которого Старк не ставил под сомнение. _Локи._ Какие бы причины ни заставили его тогда уйти, трудно было поверить, чтобы для него время, проведенное с Тони, не имело своей ценности. Конечно, отчасти это было наивно и нелепо — просить помощи у того, кого не было рядом, кто, возможно, даже не знал ничего о случившемся, ведь Тор ни словом не обмолвился о своем брате с тех пор, как вернулся на Землю. _Вероятно, Локи был мертв._ Однако, сидя в одиночестве в четырех бетонных стенах, не знающая ничего о судьбе самого близкого человека — жив он или уже нет, — она готова была цепляться даже за саму крохотную надежду, сулящую ему спасение. На пороге отчаяния, осознавая свою беспомощность и общую бесполезность, измученная чувством вины, Поттс делала то, что могла. Во что верила. Просто потому, что это лучше, чем ничего. Страшно было себе признаться в этом, но в те минуты она думала даже о том, что, если Тони уже мертв, пусть на том корабле окажется его тело. Настоящее, целое. Не пепел. Тогда они смогут его похоронить. Проститься и попросить прощения.

_За всё то, о чем молчал гений, потому что никто не захотел услышать._

— Приходил в себя, но не надолго, — хрипло произнесла Поттс и сухо прокашлялась. — Мне кажется, он даже не понял, что произошло.

— Истерика? — тихо, с пониманием откликнулся Беннер.

— Да, — тяжело выдохнув, с запинкой произнесла девушка. — Я хотела войти, но потом вспомнила, что ты запретил. Возможно, я могу теперь…

Она не договорила и, вскинув голову, осторожно обернулась, чтобы заглянуть в глаза мужчины. По лицу Брюса было видно, что он тоже страшно устал. Шли вторые — третьи? — сутки, как он не спал. До того, как сигнал бедствия был перехвачен, ученый стремился разобраться во всем, что случилось. Постоянно работал в лаборатории, изучал записи, выводил какие-то формулы. Несмотря на общую тревогу и беспокойство за здоровье, его никто не пытался по-настоящему остановить. Понимали, что таким образом Беннер просто искал утешения, стремился найти ответы на вопросы, раз уж покой стал невозможен с той самой минуты, как по щелчку…

— Пеппер, операция прошла успешно, так что все будет хорошо. Ему просто нужно окончательно прийти в себя, осознать всё, что случилось. Его нервная система сейчас перестраивается и постепенно начинает функционировать с прежней стабильностью. Пусть поспит, — мягко произнес Брюс, прерывая поток мыслей девушки. — Да и тебе не помешает. Ты очень устала.

— Я не хочу оставлять его, — тихо пробормотала Пеппер. — Вдруг Тони очнется, — сдвинув брови, она снова посмотрела на гения, — окончательно, а никого не будет рядом…

— Локи заменит тебя, — после короткой паузы произнес Беннер и крепче обнял Поттс. — Они с Тором закончили.

— Он будет с ним? — тихо пробормотала Пеппер, с трудом моргая и чувствуя, как жжет глаза, словно их припорошило солью вперемешку с песком.

— Да, — мягко, вкрадчиво ответил мужчина. — Все в порядке. Идем. Нам с тобой надо поспать. Потом мы обязательно проведаем Тони.

Слабая, немного вымученная, но от того не менее теплая улыбка, скользнувшая по губам Беннера, вынудила её ответить ему тем же. Осторожно обернувшись, Пеппер ещё раз украдкой бросила взгляд на гения и позволила увести себя. Усталость давала о себе знать с каждым шагом, и, стоило ей коснуться головой подушки, как женщина провалилась в сон — глубокий, впервые с того самого дня исполненный блаженной пустоты и лишенный кошмарных образов, от которых она всякий раз просыпалась в холодном поту, не редко с криком, застывшим на губах. Все будет хорошо. У них ещё был шанс на это.

_Бог был по-прежнему с ними._


	7. Vll

I’m breathing in,  
And breaking down.  
I feel my time is running out.  
The fire in my heart will burn me to the ground.  
I did my part, I tried my best  
The things I’m fighting to protect  
Always shatter into pieces in the end.  
I’m broken and I’m barely breathing.  
I’m falling cuz my heart stopped beating.  
If this is how it all goes down tonight,  
If this is how you bring me back to life?

(Ht Bristol & Nine One One — Bring Me Back To Life)

Он стоял у панорамного окна в коридоре новой базы ЩИТа, наблюдая за тем, как вечер неспешно опускает свой серебристо-лиловый палантин на измученную скорбью и печалью землю. Вымокший от легкого, прошедшего пару часов назад дождя асфальт чернел широкими полосами дорог, напоминающими траурные ленты, раскатанные по периметру. Погода обещала, что к ночи небо окажется полностью затянуто тучами, что наверняка скроют все звезды, а значит тьма будет стоять такая, что хоть глаз коли. К слову, мрак почти никогда не рассеивался больше в этом мире, утонувшем в страдании. Даже на рассвете, когда солнце пробуждалось от тяжкого сна, света было слишком мало. Словно оплакивая погибших, оно роняло кровавые слезы, растекающиеся рекой по горизонту, а затем пряталось за пепельно-серыми облаками и больше не выглядывало до самого заката. Время будто остановилось, и смена дней происходила больше интуитивно, нежели чем осознанно. Жизнь вяло протекала по натянутым нервам и жилам, слишком похожая на смерть, с ярко выраженным привкусом тлена, хрустящая пеплом и прахом на зубах.

— Локи?

Голос Роджерса заставил Бога прервать свой поток размышлений и обернуться. Выйдя из переговорной, Капитан Америка кивком пригласил его к совместной прогулке по длинному коридору и, не дождавшись ответа, уверенно направился в сторону стеклянного лифта в самом его конце. Нагнав мужчину в пару широких шагов, трикстер встроился в ритм его походки, и теперь они шли вровень, буквально плечом к плечу, словно соратники, готовящиеся к грядущему и неизбежному бою. В каком-то смысле именно так оно и было, вот только, где и когда произойдёт это самое сражение, никто не знал.

— Я говорил с Тором, — медленно, явно обдумывая каждое слово, произнес Стив. — Он рассказал мне.

— Мой брат порой бывает не в меру болтлив, — со скупой усмешкой в голосе отозвался трикстер, глядя прямо перед собой.

— Он сказал, что это ты спас Тони. Я просто хотел поблагодарить, — непреклонно продолжил Роджерс, игнорируя общее недоверие в тоне собеседника и его насмешливые нотки.

— Я был не один, — с некоторой усталостью протянул Лафейсон, хмурясь от образов, всплывших перед глазами, — и сделал это не ради вас.

Он пережил это уже несколько раз. По милости брата, которому необходимо было получить ответы на свои вопросы здесь и сейчас, невзирая ни на какие уговоры и обещания, Локи был вынужден рассказывать эту историю с самого начала и до конца сперва наедине, а затем в присутствии Небулы и Валькирии, которые могли подтвердить истинность его слов. Дискуссия вышла преунизительной. Сам же допрос отнял у него непозволительно много времени. От лютого гнева трикстера сдерживало лишь то, что Старк буквально с первых минут их прибытия на Землю находился под опекой доктора Беннера, которому, в отличие от его агрессивного альтер-эго, Бог считал возможным верить. Тем не менее, сама мысль, что разговор с Роджерсом запустит карусель откровений снова, вызывала в нем волну трудно заглушаемой желчной злобы и откровенной тошноты. С видимым усилием проглотив ком в горле, Лафейсон набрал полные легкие воздуха, призывая себя успокоиться.

_Он должен был вытерпеть, не ради себя, так хотя бы во имя Тони._

Стив плотно поджал губы и коротко качнул головой. Эмоции трикстера были ему хорошо понятны. Пожалуй, случись нечто подобное с ним, а точнее, будь у него хотя бы смутная надежда на спасение Баки, то меньше всего ему бы захотелось тратить время на беседы. Однако эта война отняла у Роджера всё. В очередной раз заплатить пришлось слишком дорогой ценой, да только утешать себя, что таков счет за победу, теперь не представлялось возможным. _Они проиграли. Уступили. Не выстояли._ Мысли, ранящие воспоминания, причиняли ему настоящую, физическую боль. Осторожно сделав вдох, перебарывая очередной спазм, сковавший грудь и скользнувший под ребра, Стив стиснул зубы, давя в себе тихий стон. Складочка между его сдвинутых к переносице бровей почти не разглаживалась, и казалось, что у Капитана Америка появились первые намеки на морщины. Во всяком случае, стоило ему всякий раз особенно сильно нахмуриться, как на всё ещё довольно молодом лице, пусть и немного исхудавшем, появлялись метки скорби — узкие лучики в уголках глаз и тонкие дуги у самых краешков рта.

— Всё же именно твои действия стали определяющими, — после непродолжительной паузы добавил Стив, прямо посмотрев на Локи.

— В таком случае ты верно понимаешь, что я спешу к нему и разговоры мне порядком надоели, — звенящим от напряжения шепотом процедил Лафейсон, встречая взгляд Капитана и щуря глаза. — Полагаю, я заслужил награду.

Оскалистая улыбка скользнула по губам трикстера, и черты его лица заострились, а скулы и вовсе стали похожи на заточенные лезвия под тонко натянувшей кожей. Чутко подметив эту перемену в Боге, Стив повинно кивнул, рассеянным жестом указывая на лифт. Теперь ему было немного стыдно за то, что он взялся сопроводить Локи, будто его стремление увидеться с гением можно было подвергнуть сомнению. Со стороны это наверняка выглядело ещё более неуважительно. Вспоминая первое мгновение их встречи, Роджерс с глухим осуждением по отношению к себе воспринимал то недоверие, с которым отнесся к словам Лафейсона. Теперь даже мысль о том, что тот мог использовать Старка как входной билет, чтобы проникнуть в штаб Мстителей, казалась вульгарной и дикой. Впрочем, тогда ведь они не знали многих подробностей. Правда открылась совсем недавно и, к счастью, не слишком поздно, чтобы ошибки, совершенные по неведению, могли оказаться непоправимыми.

— Я знаю, как ты к нему относишься, — мягко, примирительно произнес Стив, уступая проход к кабине трикстеру и отступая в сторону. — Просто искренне хочу поблагодарить за то, что спас ему жизнь. Неважно по какой причине: для себя или для всех нас. Просто знай, что я всегда буду тебе за это признателен.

Настороженно шагнув вперед, Локи остановился перед лифтом и смерил Капитана взглядом, в котором удивительным образом сочеталась холодная отчужденность с легким, почти небрежным интересом, заключавшемся в одном-единственном вопросе, который Лафейсон отчего-то решил не задавать. Вместо этого, криво ухмыльнувшись, он нажал на кнопку вызова и запрокинул голову, глядя на то, как механизм пришел в действие.

— Я знаю, что Тони значит для тебя, солдат, — приглушенно, словно пребывая в глубокой задумчивости, произнес трикстер. — Для всех вас. Однако цена, которую мы готовы заплатить за него, у нас разная.

Шагнув за порог разъехавшихся дверей, Локи обернулся и прямо заглянул в глаза Стива, угадывая в их пронзительной синеве печаль и боль, засевшие занозами в душе.

— Я сделал всё, что мог, а на что готовы пойти вы? — сухо поинтересовался Бог. — Постарайтесь найти ответ на этот вопрос. В будущем он может вам очень понадобиться.

Двери лифта сомкнулись, и кабина с трикстером бесшумно отправилась вниз, оставляя Роджерса в гнетущей одиночеством тишине коридора. Проводив Локи взглядом, он на мгновение прикрыл глаза, в которых осколками застряли невыплаканные слезы, а затем, поглубже вдохнув, отправился обратно, чтобы продолжить разговор с Тором и определиться с их дальнейшими действиями по розыску пропавших, которых они были вынуждены считать погибшими.

***

Он очнулся в той же комнате, что и в первый раз, только свет оказался приглушен, что спасло его глаза от очередной порции непрошенных слез. В горле пересохло и неприятно саднило. По всем остальным ощущениям у него явно был отек мозга. Гений физически ощущал движение каждой мысли, поэтому быстро отказался от идеи осмысления и сдался на милость блаженного вакуума, в котором не было места ни размышлениям, ни домыслам. Никакого анализа даже самых очевидных фактов. От этой страусиной меры боль в подкорке как будто бы даже стала разом тише, но продолжала плавно скользить и перемещаться от одного виска к другому через лобную долю, постепенно превращая его существование из просто неудовлетворительного в самое что ни на есть паршивое. На пробу шевельнувшись и не встретив никакого сопротивления, даже несколько удивившись той легкости, с которой тело отозвалось на команду, Тони повернулся и принялся искать взглядом бутылку воды или что-нибудь вроде того. Подошел бы даже кактус. Говорят, в нем много влаги. На самом деле сгодилось бы всё, что угодно, лишь бы унять эту колючую сухость во рту.

— Очнулся? Что тебе передать? Тони, смотри на меня, я здесь.

Знакомый голос прозвучал с другой стороны, и гению пришлось приложить немало усилий, чтобы обернуться. Трикстер, сидевший в небольшом и не слишком удобном кресле, мгновенно поднялся на ноги и в один шаг приблизился к койке, обеспокоенно его разглядывая. Прищурившись, Старк беззвучно причмокнул губами и недовольно скривился, скользнув пересохшим, вязким языком по кромке зубов. Иных объяснений Богу не потребовалось. Понятливо кивнув, Локи достал из прикроватной тумбочки бутылку минералки, до краев наполнил искристой водой граненый стакан и, заботливо поддерживая голову чуть приподнявшегося на локтях мужчины, принялся поить его, следя за тем, чтобы тот не делал особенно жадных глотков и не захлебывался.

— Не спеши, никто не отнимет.

Недоверчиво покосившись на Лафейсона, Тони изобразил хмыкающее булькание и продолжил пить. Осушив стакан до дна, до самой последней капли, гений шумно выдохнул и прикрыл глаза. От поступившей влаги внутри словно бы все ожило, а в его тело вернулась сама жизнь, снова потекла по венам, омывая изнутри, разлепляя слипшиеся от сухости внутренности. Облизнувшись, Старк медленно, с позволения трикстера опустился снова на подушку и сделал ещё один глубокий вдох, точно не мог насытиться кислородом. Теперь он понемногу начал отличать ароматы, витавшие вокруг него, различать место, где находился, на вкус. Пахло маслом, металлом, немного пластиком, а еще, совсем ненавязчиво, кофе. Ощутив аромат любимого напитка, Тони встрепенулся и повел носом, снова медленно открыл глаза и столкнулся со взглядом Бога, пристально за ним наблюдавшим.

— Хочешь чего-нибудь? Как ты себя чувствуешь? — участливо поинтересовался Локи, поджимая губы в слабой, неуверенной улыбке.

— Кактус, — хрипло произнес Старк, едва узнавая собственный скрипучий голос.

— Тони? — в явном недоумении вскинув брови, Локи присел на край койки и коснулся кончиками пальцев ладони мужчины, а затем его лба.

— Черный, — пробормотал гений, скосив взгляд на свою руку, а затем нахмурившись.

— Кажется, мы все-таки повредили мозг, — пораженно прошептал Лафейсон, по глазам которого разлился настоящий ужас.

Недовольно заворчав, хотя, справедливости ради, стоило признать, что звук, рвущийся из его груди больше всего походил на злобное клокотание закипающего чайника, Тони крепко сжал руку трикстера и нетерпеливо заглянул в его глаза, надеясь пробиться сквозь этот стеклянный заслон страха и боли, в которой Локи тонул, не предпринимая попыток выбраться, успев вписать в свой посмертный список провинностей несуществующую травму мозга, нанесенную гению. Впрочем, продолжи Лафейсон в этом же духе, у него были все шансы сделать жуткую сказку былью, но Старк не собирался этому потворствовать.

— Ты пил кофе, — тихо прошипел Тони недовольно кривя губы.

Голосовые связки его не слушались. Причиной тому была или истерика, пережитая им во время первого пробуждения, когда он драл глотку в отчаянных криках, или то, что мужчина попросту долго молчал. Как бы то ни было, даже при максимальных усилиях выдавить из себя что-то звучнее трубного баса, перемешанного напополам со скрипом скользящего лезвия по стеклу, у него не получалось. Шепот звучал наиболее приемлемо и не так резал ухо мерзкими, несвойственными ему нотками, так что именно этой тактики Тони решил придерживаться, пока его устройство вывода звука не придет в норму, а заодно и речевой процессор в целом.

— В мастерской пахнет кофе, — упрямо повторил гений, облизывая вновь пересохшие губы, и затем с укоризной добавил: — а ты меня отпаиваешь простой водой.

Недоумение и вместе с тем искренняя надежда смешались на лице трикстера в чудаковатой гримасе болезненного ожидания, при котором он боялся пошевелиться и даже лишний раз вдохнуть. Заломив брови кривым уголком на переносице, Локи робко, немного застенчиво улыбнулся, вглядываясь в глаза наигранно негодующего гения, а затем, словно отмерев, осознав, что с Тони все в порядке и тот его просто немного разыгрывает, шумно выдохнул и, поддавшись единому порыву, крепко сжал его руки, поднеся их к своим губам.

— Почему кактус? — таким же еле слышным шепотом поинтересовался Локи, касаясь костяшек пальцев мужчины легким поцелуем.

— Потому что зеленый, с иголками, прямо как ты, — устало фыркнул Старк, с томным осуждением глядя на Бога и против воли начиная улыбаться ему в ответ. Широко и нежно. — Я действительно хочу кофе. Черный и сладкий.

— Позже, — уняв приглушенный смех, клятвенно пообещал Лафейсон и, поцеловав напоследок его руки, снова опустил их на постель. — Давай я пока налью тебе ещё воды? Может, ты голоден?

— Скажу «да» и ты предложишь мне детское пюре? Завтрак астронавта? С тебя станется, принцесса, — каркнул Тони, вместо того, чтобы звучно усмехнуться. — Давай ещё своей безвкусной, пресной жижи, раз уж меню для выживших не отличается разнообразием.

Немного нервно от волнения посмеиваясь, Локи наполнил ещё один стакан водой и осторожно поднес его к губам мужчины, который, приподняв немного подушку, успел устроиться поудобнее и теперь мог пить самостоятельно. Освободив руки трикстера, Старк сделал глоток и оплел пальцами холодную поверхность стакана. Лаская кончиками пальцев острые грани, гений внимательно всмотрелся в облик Бога. По его виду казалось, будто Тони что-то подозревал. Предполагал, догадывался, но не торопился с окончательными выводами. Совершенно очевидным являлось то, что в его голове роилась не одна тысяча вопросов, и не трудно было догадаться, что в эту минуту он распределял их в очереди по принципу первейшей необходимости получить ответы. Осознавая это, Лафейсон терпеливо ждал. Обрушивать на Тони информационный поток всей правды, которая пока была скрыта от него покровом тайны, а именно непродолжительной смертью, трикстер не спешил.

_Он до сих пор не был уверен в том, что именно хотел ему рассказать. Возможно, от некоторых подробностей гения следовало бы уберечь, чтобы не добавлять к его длинному списку причин для самобичевания ещё несколько, связанных с трикстером._

— После продолжительного голодания тебе не стоит налегать на тяжелую пищу и напитки, — примирительно произнес Локи, коротким кивком указав на стакан воды. — Однако поесть все же стоит. Может, ты передумаешь и согласишься на пюре? Оно, кстати, фруктовое, очень вкусное.

— На себе проверил, что ли? — хмыкнул Тони, раздраженно дернув верхней губой, и сделал ещё один глоток.

— Мне тоже пока предписана диета, — не моргнув глазом слукавил Лафейсон. — Ну так что? Я тебя уговорил или продолжишь упрямиться и строить из себя бравого парня?

— С ложечки есть не стану, — залпом осушив остатки воды в стакане, решительно произнес Старк. — Тем временем, пока я буду заправляться этой дрянью, ты расскажешь мне о том, что произошло на «Милано» и как мы смогли вернуться домой.

Трикстер понимал, что вопросы со стороны гения неизбежны. Тони всегда хотел знать больше, чем предлагала официальная версия. Впрочем, от этого было не легче. Возможно, потому, что причина почти откровенного нежелания Бога говорить о событиях, произошедших на корабле Стражей Галактики, заключалась в его личном нежелании возвращаться к ним. Больше прочего Локи надеялся найти способ оставить пережитый им ледяной ужас и поглощающую боль в прошлом, в бесплодном космосе, из плена которого им удалось вырваться с большим трудом. Образ замершего на границе жизни и смерти Старка ещё долгое время будет преследовать его в кошмарах, так зачем ворошить память ещё и при свете дня? По милости Тора воспоминания Лафейсона уже перестряли до самого основания, вынудили самого не единожды пройтись по этому замкнутому кругу, так и неужели он не заслужил немного участия? Прощения. Снисхождения по итогу.

_Ведь его раны тоже болели и были открыты._

— Точно? — с коварной, но довольно короткой усмешкой уточнил Локи, поднявшись на ноги. — Ты уверен, что готов к этому разговору прямо сейчас?

Гений молча уклончиво кивнул. Боль в голове немного притупилась, но продолжала пульсировать в затылке, так что совершать резкие движения ему было явно противопоказано. Время от времени картинка перед глазами начинала замыливаться, словно в объективе старого фотоаппарата, и тогда мужчина принимался активно моргать, силясь сбросить матовую пелену, застилающую взор. Ко всему прочему, он всё ещё был довольно слаб. Общее недомогание, связанное с истощением, как моральным, так и физическим, никуда не исчезло. Сколько бы ни был Старк счастлив вернуться к жизни и осознать себя выкарабкавшимся, — не без помощи трикстера, конечно, — но мгновенно воспрянуть ни духом, ни плотью ему не удавалось. По ребрам когтями скреблась тревога. На душе было по-прежнему тяжело, и под самым сердцем ныла скорбная печаль, ничуть не уменьшившаяся даже после короткой, но вполне реальной смерти. Точно раковая опухоль, она жила в нем вопреки всему, процветала, продолжая поражать его изнутри.

— Тони, иногда неведение — лучший из подарков, о котором мы можем только мечтать, — мягко произнес трикстер, возвращаясь к мужчине с небольшим подносом и устраиваясь на краю его койки, — но вряд ли найдем в себе силы попросить.

— Я хочу лишь знать, какой ценой, — сипло пробормотал Старк и накрыл руку Бога своей, когда тот протянул ему чайную ложечку для фруктового пюре. — Пожалуйста.

— Для тебя это так важно? — чуть сдвинув брови, серьёзно произнес Локи, заглядывая в его глаза. — Неужели ты так и не понял?

Во взгляде Старка читалось искреннее недоумение, а еще глубочайшее, ничем не исцелимое чувство вины. Плотно сомкнутые губы мужчины дрогнули, но слезы, блеснувшие глазах, не пролились — остались где-то внутри, сбились в тугой ком, пережавший горло. Трикстер поймал себя на мысли, что никогда прежде не видел гения таким: надломленным, но державшимся из последних сил, опустошенным, но цеплявшимся за возможность что-то ещё исправить, починить, залатать эту пробоину в душе, сквозь которую утекали его жизненные силы. Тони действительно отчаянно нуждался в ответах. Это был не праздный интерес, не способ потешить самолюбие и приласкать свое эго. Так мужчина хотел понять, почему его жизнь стоила дороже, чем у остальных. Чем он заслужил право быть спасенным?

_Почему среди прочих на этот раз снова выбрали именно его?_

Отставив поднос в сторону, Локи протянул к нему руки и крепко обнял гения, закрывая его собой, прижимая голову к своей груди. Дрожащими руками Старк обхватил стан трикстера, отвечая ему взаимностью. Он совсем не умел выражать свои чувства подобным образом и в обычное время старательно избегал всякого рода объятий, чувствуя себя или до смешного нелепо, или попросту глупо, но на сей раз был готов признать, что ему это необходимо. В кольце рук Бога Тони ощутил покой, который казался недостижимым и был особенно необходим. Тело пронзила тугая боль, словно была задета какая-то одна, совершенно определенная и до предела напряженная струна, но быстро отпустила, и теперь под кожей растекалось тепло. Мягкий жар. Его распространяло уверенно бьющееся сердце, понемногу отделяя огоньки от яркого пламени в груди и разгоняя их по венам до самых кончиков пальцев. Стиснув плечи Лафейсона сильнее, гений прижался к нему, судорожно выдохнул и сухо закашлялся, зажмурив глаза. Бережно приподняв мужчину, Локи обнял его одной рукой, а второй ладонью коснулся волос, пропуская сквозь пальцы каштановые, с серебристой проседью пряди, лаская и утешая.

Трикстер помнил каждую секунду с того самого момента, как Старк закрыл глаза. Смерть, подобравшаяся к гению непозволительно близко, угрожала им обоим, ведь жизнь без Тони представлялась Лафейсону пустой и бессмысленной. Она ничего бы не стоила. Встретив пораженные взгляды спутниц, застывший в паре шагов от них, Бог безо всякой надежды ещё раз отчаянно встряхнул мужчину за плечи, но тот оставался совершенно недвижим. Не дрогнули даже угольно-черные ресницы его глаз. На лице застыла безмятежная маска, пугающая своей отрешенностью и преувеличенным умиротворением. Страх парализовал Локи изнутри, но голова оставалась на удивление ясной. Выстраивая мысли в единый поток, он принялся спешно размышлять над тем, что можно было предпринять в сложившейся ситуации. Поначалу казалось, что выхода нет, но затем… Ради Тони трикстер был готов рискнуть всем. Силы Бога были истощены, и, возможно, использование столь древней магии могло бы и вовсе его убить, но, не рискнув, он бы проклял себя.

_Никогда бы не смог простить._

Бережно обрамив лицо гения ладонями, Локи мягко вынудил его отстраниться, а сам заглянул в бездонные, до черноты темно-карие глаза мужчины. Ободряюще улыбнувшись ему одними лишь уголками губ, Лафейсон беззвучно усмехнулся и на мгновение опустил взгляд, из-за чего выражение его лица исполнилось особенного, лукавого кокетства. Против подобного не мог устоять даже буквально вибрирующий от тревоги и наихудших опасений Тони. Сосредоточенно кашлянув, Старк выразительно поджал губы, всем своим видом выражая протест против столь хитрого и неизменно работающего способа усыпить его бдительность. На этот раз гений вознамерился быть непреклонным и строгим. Ровно до той секунды, как они с Локи встретились взглядами и у Тони внутри не сгорели, напоследок робко щелкнув, все предохранители, а его решимость не оплавилась, из-за чего теперь он выглядел скорее обиженным и немного печальным, нежели чем грозным, как хотел изначально.

— Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь, — мягко произнес Лафейсон, уверенно улыбнувшись. — Зная, что умираешь, ринулся в бой, надеялся напоследок оказаться полезным, умереть достойно, не успев стать обузой, а теперь все вернулось к исходной точке. Бессмысленный круг.

Не дав мужчине прервать себя, Локи опустил ладонь на его губы и кротко качнул головой.

— Тони, я видел выписку из больницы, мы с доктором Беннером вместе её изучили. Диагноз был точный. Ты верно понял: с таким долго не живут, — нахмурив брови, Бог недовольно поджал губы. — Ты обманул меня молчанием, солгал Пеппер и всем остальным. Не признался даже Пятнице, вычистив из её файлов архивные записи, чтобы исключить мониторинг и утечку с её стороны. Думаешь, это было правильное решение? С самого начала тебе следовало рассказать обо всем мне. Ты узнал о болезни в тот день, когда я ушел, но ограничился лишь пространным намеком, а ведь мог остановить меня, и, если уж так претила мысль о том, чтобы попросить помощи, просто следовало быть честным, обо всем остальном я позаботился бы сам.

Тони мелко, беспомощно дрожал, время от времени пытаясь оттолкнуть руки трикстера, в которых он теперь ощущал себя слишком слабым, откровенно беспомощным, но неизменно терпел крах, а потому вскоре успокоился, затих. Мужчину душило осознание собственной глупости, на плечи давил груз ошибок, которые он совершил, считая, что поступает единственно правильным образом, скрывая ото всех пугающую его самого правду. Полагая, что таким образом он заботится о близких, на деле гений пекся лишь о собственной безопасности — бежал от чужой жалости и заботы, которая стала бы для него невыносима. Теперь приходилось это признать и бежать от истины было некуда. За все годы своей жизни так и не научился спокойно принимать чужое внимание. Боялся увидеть в глазах любимых обремененность собой. Так страшился этого, что не позволял даже по мелочи поухаживать за собой, что и говорить о положении на пороге смерти. Слова трикстера били больно, попадали в самые уязвимые и чувствительные места. Стыд жег мужчину изнутри, заставляя прятать взгляд, но Лафейсон не позволял: коротко встряхивал каждый раз, вынуждая смотреть на себя. Впрочем, это было справедливо. Немного собравшись с духом, Тони прямо заглянул в его глаза, чувствуя, как слезы вновь бегут по щекам.

— Ты думал, что Стрэндж ошибся, сохранив тебе жизнь, — мягко продолжил Локи, — зазря выменял её, отдав Таносу Камень Времени, но был слеп в своей уверенности, что ничего не стоишь, раз смерть уже обозначила тебе свой срок. Чернокнижник и тот оказался на удивление прозорливее тебя — футуриста, который живет будущим, изыскивая удивительные возможности для всего невероятного там, где остальные сдаются, не успев начать. Стивен точно знал, что делает, и Небула рассказала мне о том, что он поведал тебе напоследок. Во всем этом было больше смысла, чем тебе кажется.

Непонимающе сдвинув брови, Тони замер, взявшись вспоминать. События на Титане были настолько болезненны, что к ним он старался не притрагиваться лишний раз, точно к открытым ранам, но сейчас ему необходимо было дословно воспроизвести последние слова Стрэнджа. Он что-то говорил про конец. Про последнюю фазу игры. А может, маг имел в виду нечто совсем другое? То, что гений поначалу не понял, но теперь, с помощью Локи, все будто бы вставало на свои места, необходимо было лишь желание увидеть разгадку внутри бесхитростного ребуса. Необходимо немного подумать и… Открытие, сделанное Старком в этом лабиринте измышлений, показалось до того невероятным, что у него перехватило дыхание. Округлив глаза, мужчина пораженно воззрился на просиявшего улыбкой понимания Бога и коротко качнул головой, на что Лафейсон лишь согласно кивнул.

— Я использовал древнюю магию своего рода, чтобы украсть у смерти ещё немного времени для тебя, — с легким волнением в голосе произнес Локи. — Мои силы были почти на исходе, но, вероятно, твоя смерть стала катализатором и позволила собрать остатки, направить их в единое русло.

— Помню холод, — шепотом пробормотал Старк, кивая. — Ты обратился…

Тони осторожно коснулся его руки, словно хотел снова почувствовать, добрать этот момент в коллекцию своих воспоминаний, дополучить образ йотуна в свою личную копилку мгновений, связанных с Лафейсоном.

— Верно, — вскинув брови, подтвердил трикстер, немного растроганный жестом гения. — В обличие йоутна я становлюсь выносливее. Пришлось изрядно потрудиться — вещиц моего народа у меня осталось не так много и все они недостаточно напоены силой Йотунхейма, чтобы трансформация происходила мгновенно, но я справился, — с ноткой гордости в голосе резюмировал Лафейсон. — Должно быть, помогли эмоции. Затем мы направили корабль по координатам Земли и просто ждали. Пожалуй, это была самая изнурительная и нервная часть нашей спасительной операции. Пилотировали по очереди. Валькирия заснула первой. Небула держалась до последнего мгновения. Перед самым приземлением отказали двигатели, но нас было уже не остановить. Точнее сказать, меня. Я знал, что наш единственный шанс — это добраться до Мидгарда и найти выживших Мстителей, чтобы попросить у них помощи.

— Валькирия и Небула, — голос Старка дрогнул и ему пришлось сглотнуть предательский комок в горле, чтобы попытаться договорить, — они?..

— Живы, — успокоил мужчину Бог. — С ними все в порядке. Пришли в себя и уже на ногах. Здесь, в штабе.

Устало прикрыв глаза, Тони покачал головой, пытаясь осмыслить обрушившийся на него поток информации. Казалось, голова вот-вот снова начнет болеть или её попросту разорвет от такого количества событий и фактов, но ничего подобного с ним не случилось. Словно истосковавшись по активной работе, мозг с азартом обрабатывал полученные данные, систематизируя и упорядочивая в единый ряд, удобный для построения причинно-следственных связей и логических цепочек.

— Позже ты расскажешь мне все. Абсолютно. Ничего не скрывая, как делаешь это сейчас, хотя я и понимаю, что это ради меня, — тихо, но оттого не менее уверенно произнес Старк. — Сейчас ответь… Я всё ещё болен? — от волнения он облизнул пересохшие губы и тяжело вздохнул. — Мне нужно знать.

Локи ожидал этот вопрос. Осторожно устроив мужчину на подушке, он открыл ещё одну бутылку с водой, наполнил стакан до краев и подтолкнул его в руки гения, заметив, что его мучает жажда. Несколько удивленно покосившись на предложенное питье, Тони все же сделал несколько крупных глотков и с облегченным вздохом откинул голову назад, устремив взгляд под потолок. Молчание затягивалось и начинало действовать ему на нервы, вынуждая предполагать худшее и, как теперь казалось, наиболее вероятное.

— Принцесса, не томи, — шепотом попросил гений.

— После твоей разморозки мы с доктором Беннером провели операцию, используя мою магию, которую я смог немного, совсем незначительно восстановить, используя земные источники и технологии доктора Чо.

— Хелен? — сдвинув брови, уточнил Тони.

— Да, её не стало после, — запнувшись, Локи шумно выдохнул и провел рукой по волосам, — так что Брюс перевез её лабораторию в ваш штаб. На всякий случай.

Гений понимал, что ещё о многих смертях близких людей ему предстоит узнать, вернувшись в родной мир, но прямо сейчас весть о Хелен Чо стала катализатором для начала ощущения надвигающего цунами горестных эмоций. Точнее об их исчезновении, ведь едва ли можно было назвать кончиной то, что человек просто разом обратился в прах, развеянный ветром. Фактически, у этого не было правильного названия. Ещё на Титане, ощущая горячий, сухой пепел на ладонях, жгущий кожу после того, как Питер исчез, сгинул у него на руках, Старк отказался от формулировки «смерть». То было что угодно, но не она. С ней мужчина был неплохо знаком и потому отказывался верить, что она может быть такой — мгновенной, сметающей все на своем пути, стирающей всякое упоминание из истории. Но не из памяти. Никакая магия не смогла бы заставить его забыть.

_Мистер Старк… Мне что-то плохо. Со мной что-то творится. Что-то происх… Я ведь не умру? Правда не умру? Ну пожалуйста! Я не хочу… Простите._

Крупно вздрогнув, гений дрожащими пальцами прикоснулся ко лбу, а затем выразительно взглянул на свою руку. Отметины от стертостей все ещё покрывали кожу его ладоней и служили молчаливым напоминанием о том, что он должен собраться. Превозмочь приступы панических атак и боли. _Преодолеть свои страхи и боль. Не ради себя, так хотя бы ради одного мальчика._ Стиснув зубы, Тони крепко зажмурился и сжал пальцы в кулак, шумно втянув носом воздух. Пожалуй, если все вокруг были так свято уверены в том, что Стрэндж поступил правильно и не ошибся в своих умозаключениях после просмотра более четырнадцати миллионов вероятностей будущего с одним лишь правильным исходом, то лучшее время, чтобы приняться за использование выторгованного шанса — это сейчас.

— Предусмотрительно, — поджав губы, заключил Старк после непродолжительной паузы. — Так я теперь абсолютно здоров?

Локи перехватил его тяжелый взгляд и встрепенулся, расправляя плечи. Он хорошо знал своего человека, чтобы по одному только его виду понять: Тони готов двигаться дальше. От одной только этой мысли, увидев перед собой расправившего крылья феникса, Лафейсон ощутил такой прилив сил, что казалось, его сердце вот-вот выпрыгнет из груди, прорвет костяную клетку и сгорит в огне истовой веры. С трудом сдержав улыбку гордости, коснувшуюся его губ, трикстер согласно кивнул. Может, физически гений ещё и не окреп в достаточной степени для следующего раунда, но решительность на лице мужчины не оставляла никаких сомнений: будет бой. Кровопролитный, отчаянный, жестокий. Больше никаких помпезных церемоний. Старомодная месть, которая сможет принести в их измученные души покой, и всех, кто отважится на этот шаг, Старк поведет за собой.

— Да, — коротко ответил Локи, плотно поджав губы и опасно сощурив глаза. — Когда начинаем?

***

Видит Бог, Стиву никогда ещё не было так тяжело. Даже улучшенный сывороткой, его организм был на пределе. Капитан почти не спал и потерял всякий аппетит, а потому чаще всего глотал еду не по желанию, а потому что так надо было. Ну или Наташа откровенно заставляла. Внутри образовался вакуум пустоты — неусыпный ненасытный, затягивающий в себя абсолютно все эмоции, оставляя лишь боль. Глухую и отчаянную. Такую, что ничем не измерить и не унять. Не передать словами. Возможно, именно поэтому разговоры и душеспасительные беседы его скорее раздражали, нежели чем помогали, даже в формате их весьма извращенной групповой терапии Мстителей. Пожалуй, во всем штабе был всего лишь один человек, с кем Роджерс действительно хотел бы поговорить, но подступиться к нему пока никак не получалось. Прошло уже несколько дней, а дело с мёртвой точки так и не сдвинулось. Стив не был даже до конца уверен, что Тони захочет его выслушать, потому как характер у гения чертовски непредсказуемый — минное поле, пробежка по которому может стоит очень дорого. Свою цену он уже однажды заплатил и повторять этот печальный опыт ныне не спешил.

— Капитан.

Едва заметно вздрогнув от неожиданности, Роджерс обернулся и машинально прищурился, хотя даже в полумраке с первого взгляда распознал мужчину — обладателя невысокого роста и фигурно всклоченных волос. Приветственно кивнув, Стив напряженно склонил голову и продолжил наблюдать за своим гостем, шагнувшим через порог в комнату. В его руках блеснул металлом…

— Знаешь, в наше время раскладушки — это весьма устаревший способ связи. Честно говоря, я даже не помню, когда у меня самого был такой телефон. Кажется, в девяностые или где-то около того. Ты, конечно, проспал это славное время хиппи-вечеринок, любовных смс-ок, монофонических, а главное, стереофонических рингтонов и первых фотокамер, — сдвинув брови, Тони наградил его насмешливым взглядом и прошел к окну напротив постели, устремив взгляд на погруженный в сумрак город, — но мог бы прикинуться своим. У тебя это в каком-то смысле всегда неплохо получалось.

Непонимающе нахмурившись, Стив буквально заставил себя не смотреть на предмет в руках гения и, чтобы избавить себя от соблазна, поднялся на ноги и уверенно, с налетом официоза во всей своей позе, кричащей о военной выправке, шагнул ближе к мужчине, буравя тяжелым, выжидающим взглядом его затылок.

— Ты о чем-то конкретном хотел поговорить, Тони? — стараясь, чтобы его тон прозвучал мягче, осторожно поинтересовался Роджерс.

— В иные времена, когда мы сталкиваемся с трудностями и не знаем, как жить дальше, — произнес гений совершенно отличным от прежнего голосом, исполненным глубокой задумчивости и мудрости, — крепкий фундамент прошлого позволяет нам устоять на ногах.

Повернувшись к Стиву лицом, Старк опустил взгляд на свои руки и уверенно поднял щит, протянув его собеседнику, и звезда, выгравированная на поверхности, отразила ярким лучом холодный свет прикроватной лампы, на мгновение ослепив обоих мужчин.

— Капитан, — вздернув уголок губ, ухмыльнулся гений.

Бережно приняв щит, Стив с трудом сдержал улыбку и, вдохнув полной грудью, перевел благодарный взгляд на мужчину, наблюдавшего с видом заправского шельмы, впервые отважившегося на благородный поступок и ещё не определившегося со своими чувствами по этому поводу. Уверенно кивнув, Роджерс по-хозяйски устроил щит у себя на руке и протянул свободную Старку, предлагая мирное, дружеское рукопожатие.

— Ты всегда был и будешь моим другом, Тони, — с жаром произнес Стив. — Я не предлагаю забыть то, что было, но хочу, чтобы ты знал, что по-настоящему дорог мне. Я сожалею о том, что не смог сказать об этом раньше и между нами было много недопонимания.

Сосредоточенно взглянув на предложенную ему руку, Старк криво усмехнулся и крепко пожал протянутую ладонь, качнувшись навстречу Роджерсу, мельком, точно украдкой взглянув на щит в его руке.

— Не обижайся, что не позвонил, — понизив тон, заговорщически шепнул гений. — Я совершенно забыл, как этой штукой пользоваться.

Этих слов было вполне достаточно, чтобы Стив понял: простил. Возможно, Тони и не хватило духу сказать этого вслух, точнее, то было не в его характере, но это и не требовалось. Роджерс обо всем догадался по его глазам и этой вскользь брошенной шутке. Коротко кивнув, словно поставив точку в их разговоре, Старк бегло окинул взглядом комнату и направился к выходу, замерев на самом пороге.

— Закончишь сеанс ностальгии со своим фрисби — спускайся. У нас внизу общий сбор.

Проворно обернувшись, Стив улыбнулся исчезающей в свете коридора фигуре. Все-таки Старк был невероятен. Во всем. Поставив щит к стене, Роджерс ещё раз скользнул по нему взглядом и широким шагом отправился следом за гением. В гостиной действительно собрались абсолютно все. Наташа сидела рядом с Роуди и Пеппер на широких пуфиках, Тор, поглядывая на брата, устроился в одиночном кресле, Локи же в свою очередь соседствовал на общем диване с Беннером, а на подлокотнике со стороны трикстера примостился Старк, опустив руку на плечо Лафейсона. Валькирия и Небула стояли рядом, держась немного особняком, но в общем круге. На подоконнике сидел недавно отыскавшийся Клинт, которого Наташа привезла с другого континента. Рядом с ним у стены стоял Скотт. Не хватало только Роджерса.

— Что будем делать дальше? — приглушенно произнесла Наташа, озвучив один на всех вопрос.

Сдвинув брови, Старк подался вперед и, бросив короткий взгляд сначала на Стива, а затем на поднявшего голову Локи, после посмотрел на всех остальных, и вдохнул полной грудью.

— Мы проиграли эту войну и много потеряли. Не защитили родных, любимых и Землю в целом, — мрачно произнес Тони, чеканя каждое слово.

— Так отомстим за неё, — решительно продолжил Локи.

— Соберем армию, — кивнул Старк. — С нами Боги.

— У нас есть Халк, — коротко улыбнувшись и обменявшись взглядами со смущенным и немного сконфуженным Беннером, добавил трикстер.

— Вместе, — повернув голову в сторону Капитана, уверенно изрек гений. — Плечом к плечу.

Сдвинув брови, Стив шагнул вперед и, обдумав их слова, согласно кивнул.

— Какой у нас план?

Прищурившись, Тони слабо улыбнулся и, крепко сжав руку Локи, игриво вскинул бровь.

— Разыграем Эндшпиль.


End file.
